Grand Theft Auto: Stephanie's Story
by GTAFanWriter
Summary: Stephanie Ross has left her snall town life behind to live in the City of Saints, along with her family and new friends she will learn to navigate the status quo and way of life in sunny Los Santos. Rated M for language, violence, nudity, sexual content, drug and alcohol use
1. Chapter 1: Welcome To Los Santos

Grand Theft Auto: Stories From Los Santos

Chapter 1: Welcome To Los Santos

As always the sun shined down on the beautiful sprawl of Los Santos, the rich played golf, the beach swarmed with beautiful women in bikinis and bodybuilders showing off their muscles, and the ganstas hustled money in the ghetto. In Rockford Hills a bus stopped in front of the Oriental Theater, a number of passengers stepped off. One of them was Stephanie Ross, a young country girl who was 18 that came from North Yankton. She wore a white short sun dress that just barely covered her private area and white open toed heels, she had her cell phone in her left hand and a small purse on her right arm. She dialed a number on her phone and put it to her ear. "Heyy, I'm here. Oriental Theater in Rockford Hills. Ok see you soon." She said hanging up. Stephanie waited there for a half hour before a red Sentinel, behind the wheel was Amanda De Santa. "Hey!" Amanda shouted. "Hey aunt Amanda!" Stephanie replied getting in the car. She sat in the passenger seat and crossed her legs, Amanda put the car in drive and started down the street.

Stephanie looked at her surroundings, she loved the scenery of the beautiful sprawl that was LS. She pulled out her phone and took a picture of the Vinewood sign, Amanda smiled at her sister's daughter who sat next to her. Stephanie was a country girl from North Yankton, she grew up on a cattle ranch outside Ludendorff, she was president of the local Youth Farmer's Club when she was in high school. In the club she excelled at skeet shooting and public speaking, she also was a gymnast and cheerleader. She had just graduated high school when she called up her aunt, Amanda had invited her to live in Los Santos with her and Michael. Stephanie was excited to be leaving her boring small town, nothing was exciting since her uncle Michael got shot in a bank robbery 10 years ago. She had a huge fight with her dad over the situation when she told him she was leaving, her dad being ever so strict had spanked her with his trusty belt and locked her in her room, telling her he didn't want her involved in Michael's world. Her mother Amanda's sister Penny agreed with Chad, her husband and Stephanie's father. Stephanie being a rebel snuck out her window that night with her bags packed and left the ranch, she stole her dad's pistol from the glove box of his pickup truck and hitched to town. While in town she robbed a local checks cashing store and ditched town by bus.

It had been three days since Stephanie left North Yankton, it still hurt to sit down. The bus changed four times in two different states on her way to San Andreas. The first stop was in Colorado, she changrd out of her winter coat, jeans, and boots there and into her sun dress. While there she bought some legal weed to smoke with her cousin Jimmy, who she thought of as her own brother. The second stop was in New Mexico, the hot desert air was new to her and she was sweating a storm. The last two stops were in Las Venturas, SA. Stephanie couldn't wait to get to LS, she texted Jimmy letting him know she was coming. She and Tracey didn't get along too well, the last she saw Tracey they were both little, Steph was 8 and Tracey was 10. Tracey had always been a brat, Stephanie was always more mentally mature than her, but Jimmy was her best friend growing up. Maybe because she was a tomboy and Tracey was a daddy's girl. She remembered her and Jimmy ganging up on Tracey and blasting her with snowballs, the memory crossed her mind and she smiled as Amanda drove through Rockford Hills.

Amanda pulled into the driveway of her multi-million dollar mansion and parked the car, she and Stephanie got out and Steph grabbed her bag. She was amazed at the size of the house, she noticed an older Mexican man leaf blowing the yard. Amanda walked over and put her hands on her niece's shoulder, she smiled at Stephanie as she looked at her. "Welcome home kid, let's go inside." She told Stephanie. The two walked inside the mansion, Steph was still impressed at the size and décor. She sat her bags down and walked through the house, the kitchen was huge with a brand new fridge, oven, dishwasher, and an island. The dining room had a large round table, and two glass doors that lead to a patio with a hot tub, and swimming pool out back. The girls walked down the stairway out back that led to a large tennis court, Steph's jaw dropped. "You got your own tennis court?" She asked Amanda. "That's right, and a hot tennis coach to go with it." Amanda replied. Stephanie squealed at her reply, they turned around and walked back up the stairs and into the house. Amanda led Steph to the living room which had a huge white sectional couch and a movie screen hanging off the wall, the screen had a TV movie projector to watch television on.

Stephanie walked back into the entrance hall and grabbed her bag, Amanda walked up the stairs and Steph followed. Steph reached the second story and faced three doors, one was adjacent to her the second down a small hallway next to the first door, and a door on the right through the small hallway. Amanda walked to a door to the left of the staircase and opened it, she and Stephanie walked in. "This is your room." She told Stephanie. Steph looked around, it was a big room with a queen sized bed that had purple silk sheets, blanket, and pillows, a wardrobe that was stocked with clothes, a computer desk, and a 60" flat screen TV. Stephanie was amazed at her room, she sat on the bed in awe. "Thanks aunt Amanda." Stephanie told Amanda. "You're welcome. I'm gonna let you get settled, tell me if you need anything." Amanda replied before leaving the room and walking downstairs. Stephanie unpacked her stuff, first it was her clothes which consisted of mostly winter things like sweaters and coats, she dug down deeper to pull out her summer things, bikini, mini skirts, thong underwear, sun dresses, very sbort blue jean shorts, and booty shorts, she put all her clothes up and unpacked some more. She found her dad's pistol that she stole and put it under a stack of clothes in her wardrobe, and found her money that she robbed and bid it inside the cooling vent in the wall, finally she found her stash of Colorado Gold, the strongest dank in Colorado.

Stephanie grabbed her rolling papers out of her bad and a magazine, she sat down and put the magazine in her lap. She broke up the strong seedless wonder that she had and rolled it up into a big fat joint. She then put the rest of the stuff back in it's bag and stashed it in the pocket of one of ger winter coats, she then put the coat in her wardrobe and shut the door. Stephanie walked out of her room and checked the bedrooms, the one opposite of her and to the right was her first target. She looked inside to see it was empty, it was a girl's room as it was all ted and pink. "Tracey." She thought as she closed the door. She checked the bedroom on her side on the opposite side of hers by the staircase, it was a bland room with a large bed and a portrait of Amanda on the wall. "Definitely Uncle M and Aunt A's." She said out loud. Finally she looked in the last bedroom, it was dark and trashed. A large flat screen was stationed on the wall, there was a computer desk, and a bong on the floor. Stephanie knew she had found her destination, she called Jimmy on the phone and he answered. "Hello?" He asked. "Hey Jim, it's Steph. Where are you? I got some good smoke and I'm in your room." She told Jimmy. "I'm on my way home, you should check out my new whip. I just bought it at the dealership." He replied. "I'll check it out, hurry up "homeboy" before I blaze without you." She told Jimmy before hanging up.


	2. Chapter 2: Blazing With The Cousin

**This is a short chapter, it sort of explains how well Jimmy and Stephanie get along and that they have similar interests**

Chapter 2: Blazing With The Cousin

Stephanie walked downstairs and out the door, she sat on the porch and waited for Jimmy. She winced in pain as she sat down, she reached under the back of her dress and into her underwear to rub the welts left on her from her dad's belt. She hears the gate open and looked up, a yellow SUV pulled up in the driveway. Stephanie stood up and walked over to the car as it parked, she watched Jimmy get out of the car, he was older and fatter, he was covered in tattoos and dressed like a rapper. Jimmy saw his cousin and his jaw dropped, Steph looked at him angrily. "Hey, it's me your cousin you sick bastard." She told Jimmy sternly in her small town accent. Jimmy shook his head really fast and looked again, he saw how his little cousin had grown. "Hey Steph, how was the trip?" He asked hugging her. "Long, I'm glad to be off that damn bus." She replied lighting the joint. She took a big hit and inhaled, she pased the joint to Jimmy and he hit it. As they passed the weed back and forth they caught up and conversed, Steph told him about the trouble she went through getting to LS, as Jimmy listened he zoned out and started staring at Stephanie's long legs. Steph caught him and slapped him hard across the face, Jimmy winced and looked at her. "Ow sorry." He told her. "I'm gonna go change, you got problems cuz." She replied handing him the joint and walking in the house.

As she walked upstairs she heard Tracey yelling from her bedroom, Steph reached the top of the stairs to find her uncle Michael standing outside Tracey's room. "You fucking asshole!" Tracey yelled at Michael. "You don't talk to me that way! That boy is a bum, you're too good for trash like that!" Michael replied. "So you threatened and yelled at him? Why can't you be normal?" Tracey asked Michael. "I'm not the dad you want, but I'm the dad you got deal with it." Michael replied before walking to hos room. Tracey slammed the door shut as Steph walked to her bedroom, she closed the door behind her and stripped. She pulled out a pair of skinny jeans, cowboy boots, and a strapless pink tube top, she put on the clothes and walked back in the hallway. Jimmy stood outside her door waiting, he greeted his cousin and they walked downstairs. "So what is there to do here?" She asked Jimmy. "If you know the right people plenty, I'm about to go meet my connect for a pound of good kush. Wanna come?" Jimmy asked her. "Hell yeah!" She replied enthusiastically. They walked outside and got into Jimmy's new car, he started it up and the radio blasted rap through the speakers. Steph turned off the radio, Jimmy looked at her confused. "What don't like rap?" He asked her. Jimmy, we're hillbillies lol you're not black." Steph replied. Jimmy shrugged his shoulders and turned on the AC, they backed out onto the main road and Jimmy drove off.

Jimmy took her to see the sights as he was on his way to meet his dealer, he showed her the golf course, the movie theater, the Rockford Hills Vinewood tour, Vespucci Beach, the marina, and the airport, before finally arriving at the Burger Shot in Rockford Hills. Jimmy pulled up ij front of the employees only door where an older looking man wearing a Burger Shot uniform and big glasses was waiting, his back was hunched over and he walked fast. "Hey it's the kid with the money, who's your lady friend?" He asked Jimmy while staring at Stephanie. "This is my cousin Steph, she smokes too. I'm buying a pound for me and an ounce for her." Jimmy replied. "Cool cool, hold on." The dealer told Jimmy. Steph stared as the man walked to a parked car and opened the trunk, he pulled out a brick of weed, and a baggie half full. He walked back to the car with the stuff, and handed it to Jimmy through the driver's side window. Jimmy paid him and put the car in reverse, he left the Burger Shot and drove down the road. "So where to now?" She asked him. "Let's go back to the house, blaze up and game awhile." Jimmy replied. "You got Righteous Slaughter?" She asked in an interested tone, "You know it fam." Jimmy replied. "You're on butterball." Stephanie said jokingly as Jimmy drive back hone.


	3. Chapter 3: Beach Babe

Chapter 3: Beach Babe

After hanging out with Jimmy, getting high, and playing video games the day before, Steph was ready to try to get along with Tracey. She woke up from her slumber in her new bedroom, the cool AC felt good on her body. She sat up and yawned, she pulled the covers off of her and stood up. Stephanie was wearing a white tank top, booty shorts and striped pink and blue thigh high socks. She stripped down to her underwear which was a lacy black thong and walked to her wardrobe, she pulled out her ruffled blue jean mini skirt, black tank top and cowboy boots. Stephanie sat on the bed and pulled off her socks, she then changed into her white ankle socks. She put on her clothes then her boots, she walked over to the cooling vent against the wall and opened it, she counted the money again which totaled to about $5,534. Stephanie took a few hundred out of the stack and put it back in the vent, she put the money in her purse and grabbed the magazine she used to roll up her weed with and the ounce Jimmy bought her. She broke up the weed and packed it into her pipe, she then walked out of her room and into Jimmy's.

Jimmy laid on his bed playing videos games, he heard Stephanie walk in and look up. "Hey." He said in a relaxed tone. "Hey butterball." She replied sitting next to him. Steph crossed her legs and put the pipe to her mouth, she lit the bowl and took a big hit, she then passed the bowl to Jimmy. As her and Jimmy smoked the bowl, they could hear Michael and Amanda arguing through the wall. "Fuck you, you lying murdering whore mongering piece of shit!" Amanda's voice yelled through the wall. "But you won't, you'll fuck everybody but me you trailer trash slut!" Michael yelled back. "Go to hell Michael!" Amanda shouted. They heard a door slam and stomps through the house, Steph looked at Jimmy with wide eyes. "Wow, really great couple huh?" She said sarcastically. "Yeah, like fire and gasoline." Jimmy replied. They finished smoking the bowl and Stephanie handed the pipe to Jimmy, she stood up stoned. "I'm gonna go try to bond with the she bitch next door." Steph told Jimmy. "Okay, good luck." Jimmy replied staring at Stephanie as she walked away. She grunted in disgust at her cousin who obviously wasn't around girls much.

Steph walked into Tracey's room, Tracey was laying on her stomach on the bed with her headphones on staring at the wall. Tracey wore her old private school uniform from Rockford Hills academy. Stephanie crept up to Tracey and grabbed the left speaker on Tracey's left ear, Tracey jumped up and tackled Stephanie. Stephanie rolled over and ended up on top of Tracey, Stephanie easily overpowered the older girl and pinned her arms above her head. "Nice try." Stephanie said in a cocky tone. "What do you want hayseed?" Tracey asked in a frustrated tone. "I thought we'd hang out, catch up. How's the beach?" Stephanie asked letting Tracey go and standing up. "Beach is awesome, a lot of hot guys there. Not that they'd want a tobacco spitting dyke like you." Tracey replied in an insulting manner. "Like they'd want a loud mouth spoiled brat like you either." Steph retorted calmly. Stephanie walked out of Tracey's room and back to hers, she opened up her wardrobe and pulled out a zebra striped two piece string bikini and changed into it, she put her clothes back on over the bikini and walked out of her room. Tracey waited there for her, she saw her cousin's figure in her outfit and smiled. "Not bad, not as hot as me but still very nice." Tracey complimented. "We'll let the guys at the beach decide who's hotter." Stephanie replied. The girls walked downstairs and outside, Tracey and Steph got into Tracey's car and left the mansion.

Tracey and Stephanie laid on the beach in their bathing suits, they each had a towel to lay on. Stephanie was trying to catch a tan, as her skin was pale from living in a snowy cold area. She was jealous of Tracey's tanned skin, that was the only thing she was jealous over though when it came to her cousin. Some buff beach boys were playing football in front of the girls, one of them got distracted when he saw the two girls sunbathing. He started walking over to the girls, they noticed him coming their way. "Hubba hubba." Stephanie said with a smile. Tracey stood up and blocked her cousin's view of the bodybuilder, she smiled at the guy and approached him. "Hello sexy, what are you doing out here?" Tracey asked with a smile. "Me and my friend were playing a little pigskin when we noticed you two ladies." He replied. "Well my cousin there isn't much to look at, but if you want my attention you got it." Tracey told him. Stephanie stood up and stood beside her cousin, she looked at the muscly man standing in front of her. "Don't listen to my cousin, she's a bitch. I'm Stephanie." She told the guy. "Tyler." He replied. He shook Stephanie's hand gently before Tracey pushed Stephanie away from him, this irritated Steph. "Ignore her, she's don't have experience with boys. I think she's a virgin." Tracey told Tyler trying to sabotage Stephanie. "I can fix that." He replied walking towards Stephanie and passing Tracey.

Tracey pouted at being ignored, she picked up her sex on the beach mixed drink and threw it over Stephanie's head. Stephanie was shocked at the act her cousin just did, Tracey had an evil smile on her face as she embarrassed Steph in front of Tyler. Stephanie tackled Tracey to the ground and started punching her, Tracey could do nothing but scream as she was overpowered by her cousin. Tyler pulled Stephanie off of her and held her back, Tracey stood up and ran at Stephanie. She slapped Steph in the face as hard as she could stunning her, she then pulled Stephanie to the sand and shoved her face in it. Tyler tried to pull Tracey off her but she punched him in the testicles. Tracey then grabbed the back of Stephanie's bikini bottoms and gave her a wedgie, after that she stood up and spit on her defeated cousin. "Find you own way home you piece of hillbilly trailer trash!" Tracey told the crying Stephanie. Tracey walked away as Stephanie stood up, Tyler helped her to her feet. "Are you alright?" He asked her. "I'll be fine." Steph replied wiping her eyes.

Tyler looked at her and wiped her face as well, he loved her green eyes. "Come on, I'll take you home." He told her. "Thanks." She replied. They walked to her car and Tyler let her in the passenger side, he drove a Declasse Tornado. He got in the driver's side and started it up. "Where you live?" He asked her. "A mansion on West Eclipse." She replied. "That's where I'll take you. Hey listen, you handled yourself well. That girl is a bitch, she'd have never got my attention." Tyler told her. "She didn't hurt me, she just pissed me off. I'll get her back," Steph assured him. They pulled up in front of the small walk in gate outside the mansion, he parked the car and looked at her. "Hey wanna go out sometime?" He asked her. "Sure, here's my number." Steph replied with a smile. She handed him a piece of paper and got out of the car, she walked through the gate as Tyler drove off. Stephanie walked in the house and upstairs, she walked into Tracey's room and locked the door. Tracey was sitting on her bed, and she looked at Stephanie. "Look it's the beach bum, what's wrong? Embarrass you in front of your "boyfriend?" Tracey asked taunting Stephanie. Stephanie tackled Tracey and they went over the bed, Tracey's screams and cries echoed throughout the house.


	4. Chapter 4: Home Invader

Chapter 4: Home Invader

The next day after the beach indecent the De Santa household was quiet, Stephanie and Jimmy were in his room playing Righteous Slaughter. She wore a black tank top, yoga pants, and Converse sneakers. Stephanie was killing Jimmy every chance she got, they stopped every so often to smoke out of Jimmy's bong. Tracey walked in the room, her face was bruised and her eyes swollen shut, she had a cut on the bridge of her nose and her lip was busted. "Is that all you're going to do you two? Play that fucking game?" She asked the two. "Better than whoring around Rockford Hills all day." Stephanie replied without looking away from the screen. "Joke all you want, you two are just jealous that I've got a life and friends, people like me." Tracey told Steph and Jimmy. "Just because you have a massive gaper bitch!" Jimmy yelled at her. "You fucking little homo you're dead." Tracey told Jimmy as she walked out of the room. "Dad Jimmy said I have a massive…Jimmy called me a bitch!" Tracey yelled before walking into her room. Steph stood up and looked at Jimmy. "I gotta take a leak." She told him before walking out. She turned right and walked into the bathroom, she saw a figure duck at the window. She did her business and walked out of the bathroom, she walked to her room and grabbed her pistol from her wardrobe, Stephanie walked out of her room and downstairs, she walked to the garage where Michael was looking for a tool for hos gardener. "Hey Uncle M." She said calmly. "Hey kid, what's with the piece?" He asked confused but not surprised. "There's a colored guy creeping outside the bathroom window, figured I'd cone warn you." She replied. "I heard someone try to open the garage, might be him. I think he's after Jimmy's new ride. C'mon let's hide in the back." He told her calmly.

Michael and Stephanie hid in the back, Michael laid in the seat and Stephanie laid in the floor. They covered up with a blanket and waited, they heard the car door open and someone get in. The car started and drove out of the De Santa household, they heard the voice talking. "Hey man, I got it. I'm on my way back to the dealership." The voice said. After a few seconds they heard him hit the end call button, Steph and Michael raised up slowly from their hiding spot. Stephanie put her pistol against the colored guy's head, he jumped slightly. "That's a 9 millimeter semi-automatic pushed up against your skull." She told him. "Don't look around, just drive and take us where you're going." Michael instructed him. "Hey man, guy was behind on his fucking note." The guy told Michael. "Unlikely, considering my son just bought the car. And judging by the way you're going about it, my guess. You're working a credit fraud." Michael replied. "Credit fraud? Be serious, dog. I just work the fucking repos." The man told Michael. "I appreciate a kid who follows orders without taking responsibility, maybe me, you, and my niece here can have a beer sometime. And I'll explain to the both of you how the world really works." Michael replied. "Who gives you the slip?" Stephanie asked holding her gun to the guy's head. "A car dealer by the name of Simeon Yetarian." He replied. "Don't worry, this Mr. Yetarian, we'll work this out." Michael told the guy.

The colored guy kept driving until he was across the street from the dealership. "Hey man, it's just up here." He told the two. "Okay, stop the car, pull up." Michael instructed him. The guy did as he was told, the three looked at the dealership. "That the place?" Michael asked the guy. "Yeah that's it." He replied. "Drive I to it, right through the fucking window and fast." Michael told him. "Or I'll put two rounds in the back of your skull and do it myself." Steph added in. "You cannot be for real." He replied. "Do we look like a fucking joke to you?" Michael asked aggressively. "Fuck my life man, fuck it." The guy said in a scare tone as he put the car in drive. He drove toward the dealership at full speed, running through the glass window on the corner of the building. "Damn!" He shouted from the front. A bald headed pale foreign man ran up to the SUV, a shocked look on his face. "Franklin! What the fuck are you doing!?" He asked the guy. "Simeon, it's not what it looks like." Franklin replied. Michael handed Franklin a few hundred dollar bills. "I always trump big for a job well done, now get outta here kid." Michael told Franklin. Franklin ran out the door, Simeon looked at Michael angrily. He swung at Michael who dodged his punch, Michael countered and hit Simeon twice. Steph come from behind and pyt Simeon in a choke hold, Michael grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him against the car. "See this car, does it look it's worth five grand a month to you?" He asked the dealer. "You fucking racist." Simeon replied. Michael opened the car door and hit Simeon with it, Simeon fell backwards and Steph put him in a headlock. "Lemme tell you, this thing's gonna need some serious bodywork before it's worth five grand a month." He told Simeon. "He agreed to financing I have his signature." Simeon replied frantically. "Oh yeah, did he agree to have some punk break into my fucking house?" Michael asked him. "Let me tell you, that kid might be a fucking idiot. But you are a fraudulent scum bag piece of sbit." Michael told him before grabbing hin by his jaw and throwing him on the floor. Stephanie looked at the car dealer and pointed. "Don't make us have to come back here." She told him before turning around and leaving with her uncle.


	5. Chapter 5: The Stolen Yacht

Chapter 5: The Stolen Yacht

Three days later, Michael and Stephanie had bonded over the repo incident. She was sunbathing next to Michael who was lounging in his chair with his headphones in his ears smoking a cigar and listening to "I Don't Care Anymore" by Phil Collins. Steph can hear Tracey and Amanda arguing over Tracey's boyfriend. She saw a figure approach her and sat up, it was Franklin the boy who stole Jimmy's new car. "Look who it is, the credit fraud guy." Stephanie said sarcastically. Franklin scoffed and looked at her, she was pale with light brown hair and a body of a model, she wore a pink bikini woth black polka dots. She caught Franklin eying her up and smiled, she snapped her fingers at him. "Take a picture it'll last longer." She said in a cool manner. "Sorry, you're cute." He replied. Michael looked up at him and took out his headphones. "What do you want?" He asked Franklin. "Man I just come by for that drink you offered that's all." Franklin replied. "I wasn't really serious about that." Michael told Franklin. "Whatever, you're here. Sit." Michael told Franklin. Franklin sat down in the same chair as Steph, who was sitting up. "You're not gonna rob me again are you?" Michael asked Franklin. "Man, I never robbed you. That was just a repossession." Franklin replied. Michael chuckled at his reply. "Call it whatever you wanna call it. I really don't care." Michael told him.

Michael sat up in his chair and looked at Franklin, then he looked at his sister's niece. "So anyway what do you want?" He asked Franklin. "Just thought I'd see if there's something I can help you with. I see you doing well for yourself." Franklin replied. "I'm retired." Michael told him coldly. "Aren't you a little young for the pipe, slippers, and staring at the fuckin sunset?" Franklin asked him. "You know, I've been doing this for a long time, and I got out alive. That makes me the right age. You look like a good kid, if you want my advice, you give this shit up, you work hard, screw over everybody that you love, hurt, rob, kill indiscriminately and maybe…just maybe if you're lucky, you become a three bit gangster. It's bullshit, go to college. Then you can rip people off, and get paid for it. It's called capitalism." Michael replied. "So what I saw the other day was like when a corpse briefly reanimates itself and terrorizes everyone?" Franklin asked. "What you saw the other day, was a guy and his niece dealing with pests." Michael replied. "Good thing I never saw myself as a fucking pest." Franklin retorted back. "Well today's lesson is all about humility, tomorrow we'll do a training montage." Michael replied. "What?" Franklin asked. "Nothing, just lost in an 80's movie fantasy." Michael replied. "I see you spend all your time there." Franklin said. "Yeah as much as I can." Michael replied. "So that's why you're here in Vinewood right?" Franklin asked. "Maybe I'm here because I'm just an idiot, who thinks that imported palm tree's are a good substitute for not knowing what the fuck you're doing on this Earth. Michael replied. "Shit, you're a good time man you know that?" Franklin asked sarcastically. Michael stood up, Steph and Franklin did too. "Tell you what, least I can do is buy you that beer." Michael told Franklin. "I can get you in too Steph, bartender don't care to serve minors as long as their 18+. We'll take Amanda's car." He told the two.

As they walked through the house Michael's phone rang, he looked on the caller ID to see Jimmy on the screen. Michael pushed talk and put the phone to his ear. "Hey Jim, I'm going for a drink with—" Michael was suddenly cut off. "Dad, shit I'm in your boat going down the western highway. It's been stolen!" Jimmy told his dad. "What? The yacht's been stolen!?" Michael asked in disbelief. "Yeah, I was going to sell it. I know you didn't want it sold but I need money, but they don't want to buy it they just wanna take it. I'm hiding in the head." Jimmy replied. "You're insane! Alright I'm coming, for my boat." Michael said hanging up the phone. "Alright, change of plans. My darling boy is in trouble." Michael told Franklin. "I'll help with that." Franklin replied. "Me too." Steph told Michael. "Okay, nut go put some clothes on." Michael told Steph. Stephanie ran upstairs and to her room, she quickly put on a pair of blue beauty shorts and a black belly shirt, she put her cowboy boots on and ran downstairs. Michael and Franklin waited for her at the front door, when she joined them they got into Amanda's red Sentinel convertible and Michael drove off the land and down the street. "Rule number one, don't ever have kids." Michael told Franklin. "Hey if I had kids I don't think there'd be an argument over who had boat privileges and who don't. Motherfuckers will be lucky to sit in a bathtub." Franklin replied.

"Shit things that desperate?" Stephanie asked him. "Nah, I was just making a point." Franklin replied. "Mythologizing self deprecation, I know it well." Michael said with a smile. "Yeah, but where the boat at man?" Franklin asked. "Little shit's been hijacked, they're somewhere on the Western Highway." Michael replied. "Aren't you worried?" Franklin asked. "About my boat, yeah." Michael replied. "Man you can always buy another boat." Franklin replied. "Tell my accountant that." Michael said calmly. "You can always get credit for one." Franklin suggested. "And have you come repo it, no thanks." Michael replied. "Alright homie." Franklin told Michael. "I ain't your homie, I'm someone you wanna impress." Michael replied. "I thought you was retired, why do I wanna impress some slipper wearing motherfucker?" Franklin asked Michael. "Because I can still teach you a thing or two, maybe open the doors to what boast related parenting issues entail." Michael replied. They reached the highway off Vespucci Beahx where a semi was pulling a sailboat. "Whoa, there it is. That's my boat!" Michael shouted. "Your boat's in a fuckin hurry Uncle M." Stephanie told Michael. "Yeah well we'll catch em." Michael replied. "So we got a plan?" Franklin asked. "Yeah, I'm gonna get up close and you're gonna jump on the back." Michael replied. "You serious?" Franklin asked. "Yeah, anything happens I got a piece in the glovebox. Stephanie will take down anyone who gets in your way." Michael assured Franklin. "Aight." Franklin replied climbing out of the seat.

Franklin climbed over the windshield and onto the hood, Michael got close enough and Franklin jumped onto the back of the boat. Michael opened the glovebox and pulled out his pistol, he handed it to Stephanie who cocked it. "You any good with that?" He asked her. "Regional Skeet Shooting Champion, Ludendorff High." Stephanie replied confidently. "Nice." He told her. Franklin was trying to climb on the boat when a man ran up and tried to push him off, Steph took aim and fired at him hitting him in the head. Shots were fired from the back of the semi, one shot pierced the hood and hit the engine. "They shot the engine, fuck!" Michael shouted. Franklin was on the boat now fighting with a guy, Stephanie shot at him and missed. "Try it again, this target is bigger than a clay pigeon remember that." Michael told her. Steph shot again piercing the man's side, he fell of the back of the boat into traffic. "Good now go find my son!" Michael shouted at Franklin. Jimmy walked outside of the head and looked, he saw his dad. "Dad?" He asked in confusion. He noticed Franklin and backed up. "Hey you're the guy from the dealership!" Jimmy said leaning against the boom. "Jimmy watch out for the boom!" Michael shouted as the boom come lose.

The boom swung over the highway with Jimmy hanging on, Michael sped up the car alongside the boat. "Hang on kid!" Michael shouted. "Hang om Jimmy don't fall!" Stephanie shouted as she cried with worry. Michael lined the car up under Jimmy as he let go, he fell on the car and in the backseat in Steph's lap. "Dad." Jimmy said sitting up. "Don't dad me you little shit, you better hope she's still sea worthy." Michael replied. Franklin was at the end of the boat, he raised his hands to his mouth and shouted at Michael. "Hey, get me off this thing!" He shouted. Michael got close to the boat and Franklin jumped off, he climbed back in the front passenger seat and sat down. "Everybody in? Good, let's stop this ship from sailing." Michael told the crew. He chased the boat across the Miriam Turner overpass until he heard sputtering, the engine gave out. "Shit." Michael said frustratingly. "We ain't catching shit in this thing." Franklin told Michael. "Come on baby, come on." Michael said to the car. The car just got slower as the semi drive off. "Ah fuck my fucking boat!" Michael shouted as he turned around. "It's just a thing, at least you still got a son." Jimmy said assuredly. "My boat." Michael said in a frustrated tone.

Steph looked at Jimmy, he was shocked at Michael's anger. "Please stop doing that, I'm not gonna lie. That was a really bad judgement call, but shit dad I nearly dies and all you give a shit about is that fucking boat!" Jimmy yelled. "No it's not that its." Michael replied. "All we do is scream at each other. No wonder I can't get a job, it's all your fucking fault. I mean partly your fault, I mean I just wanna impress you." Jimmy told Michael. "By selling my boat to some gangbangers?" He asked. "I didn't know they were gonna take it." Jimmy replied. "Jimmy I love you, but you're an asshole. And right now with my boat going over the horizon, that's all I can see." Michael told Jimmy. "Franklin, call me a cab and get this ride fixed up. Then drop these two off, I wanna headbutt the road in peace." Michael told Franklin. Franklin pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Downtown Cabs, the phone rang before someone answered. "Hey I need a cab as soon as you can send one…Los Santos Customs, by the airport….thank you." Franklin said before hanging up. "So uh, do much yachting?" Franklin asked Michael. "Not anymore no. "Michael replied. "Before I mean." Franklin told Michael. "Not really no, never had anyone to go with, this little shit stays in his room all day and my niece here is getting settled in. I like looking at it, go down to the marina, pour myself a drink and look at her. Jacqueline, let's me get out of my head you know? Dream." Michael explained to Franklin. "Maybe you should find other shit to fill your time, dream other dreams man." Franklin told Michael. "Yeah…" Michael replied disappointed.

Michael pulled up in front of the Los Santos Customs garage, he parked the car and looked at Franklin. "I know the mechanic, his name's Hao. He'll look after you." Franklin told Michael. "Here take what I got in my pocket, a couple thousand bucks. That oughta cover it." Michael replied handing Franklin the money. Michael got out of the car, Jimmy started to climb up front. "I'm gonna come up front." Jimmy said. Steph grabbed him and pushed back into the seat, she climbed up front next to Franklin. "Not today, I'm sitting next to this hunk." She said with a smile. "Hey I'm gonna get the ride fixed and drop it off at your house along with these two, man. You go and get your head right alright. "Okay, listen thanks for today. Stop back by the house, we'll talk." Michael told Franklin. "Fo sho man, sorry we didn't get your boat back." Franklin replied. "Come on man, let's trick this whip homie." Jimmy said enthusiastically. Stephanie turned around and looked at him, he quieted down knowing why she was agitated.

Franklin drove into the garage, they waited for a half hour while Hao and his men replaced the engine. "What do I owe you?" He askes Hao. "On the house, get outta here. To be honest I thought you were gonna talk smack about that race you won." Hao replied. They left the garage and drove down the road, Franklin and Jimmy talked about Michael while Steph looked at the scenery. They reached the De Santa household and Franklin parked the car in the driveway, the three got out and looked at each other. "So like since we're both unemployed, maybe we can run together." Jimmy told Franklin. "Yeah, I'll think about it homie." Franklin replied. "Or maybe je can take me out and show me around." Stephanie said looking at Franklin. "Yeah or maybe we can like chop it, play darts, get our drink on, strip clubs." Jimmy said. "I got your number should I need it." He replied to Jimmy's comment. "Hey girl what about you, lemme get your number.?" Franklin said looking at Stephanie. She smiled and took his phone out of his pocket she saved her number in his contacts and handed his phone back. "Wanna smoke a joint with us before you leave?" Steph asked. "I'd love to babe, but I gotta go." Franklin replied. "Hey Jimmy, go easy on your pops dog." He told Jimmy. "Alright church." Jimmy replied. "Exactly homie." Franklin said leaving the property. Steph and Jimmy looked at each other and walked inside.


	6. Chapter 6: Evil Cousin

Chapter 7: Evil Cousin

Stephanie walked inside after being dropped off by Franklin, she and Jimmy walked upstairs before going to their respective rooms. Stephanie thought about the muscular colored boy that had just dropped her off. She got moist thinking about it, she sat on her bed and cooled herself off. Her train of thought was suddenly cut off when her phone rang, she looked at the caller ID. It was an unknown number. "Hello?" She asked answering the phone. "Hey gorgeous, it's Tyler." The voice replied. Steph lit up, she recognized him from the beach. "Hey cutie." She said in excitement. "I was wondering, you wanna go out sometime?" He asked her. "Why sometime? I'm free now. Come get me in the next hour." She replied. "Alright, I'll be there." Tyler said hanging up the phone. Stephanie stood up and walked to her wardrobe, she picked out a short pink sundress with white flowers and a pair of pink open toed heels. She changed into her new attire and undid the ponytail she had her hair in, her light brown hair flowed freely over her shoulders. She quickly did her makeup, when she was finished she walked out of her room. Jimmy spotted her walking towards the staircase, he stopped her as she walked. "Hey, why are you dressed up?" He asked her. "Got a date." She replied.

Jimmy looked down at the ground disappointed. "With that Franklin dude?" He asked looking up. "No, with this guy Tyler I met at the beach." Steph replied. "Oh ok, wanna get stoned before you go?" He asked her. "Sure, I need something to calm my nerves." Steph replied. She followed Jimmy into his room, they sat on Jimmy's bed. He packed his bong and lit it, he took a hit and handed it to Steph. She took a hit and exhaled. "You look really pretty Steph." He complimented her. "Thanks, you think he'll like it?" She asked him. "Definitely, those legs would turn a gay man straight." Jimmy replied. Stephanie glared at him, she hit the bong again and handed it to him. "I gotta go." She said standing,up. She walked out of Jimmy's room and downstairs, Tracey was walking towards the staircase from the kitchen. "What are you dressed up for?" She asked Stephanie. "Tyler asked me out, we're going on a date." Steph replied. Tracey got an angry look on her face, she threw her glass of Sprunk all over Stephanie's dress, Stephanie backed up and her mouth opened in shock. "Looks like you're not going anywhere until you change hillbilly." Tracey said with a smirk on her face.

Stephanie punched Tracey with a right hook across the face knocking her down, she screamed in pain as she fell. Amanda rushed from the kitchen to see what was going on. "Tracey what happened?" She asked Tracey. "This evil bitch beat me up again!" Tracey screamed. Amanda rolled her eyes and snatched Stephanie by her hair, she pulled Steph's underwear and picked up the remote control off the table. Amanda started spanking Stephanie with the remote, Stephanie screamed and cried trying to get away. When Amanda had finished she threw Stephanie on the floor, Steph landed on her knees holding her hands out to catch her from falling. "Why did you hit your cousin?" Amanda asked her. "I was going outside to meet my date when this spoiled bitch threw her drink all over me." Stephanie replied. "Well you're not going on your date, Tracey would never do that. Now go upstairs and get to bed you're grounded!" Amanda told Steph. "I'm an adultI can go out if I want!" Steph yelled back. Amanda grabbed Stephanie by her hair and drug her upstairs, she walked into Stephanie's bedroom and threw her on the bed. "Now stay here little girl!" Amanda shouted before shutting the door and locking Stephanie in. Stephanie laid in the bed and cried, she grabbed her phone and texted Tyler. "Hey, there's been an emergency. Can't go out tonight." She texted and sent. She laid her phone down and cried herself to sleep.

 **So this is a short chapter, Stephanie has got an inside look at how Amanda favors Tracey, and what consequence comes with her retribution against Tracey's evil nature. What's gonna happen next? More chapters soon.**


	7. Chapter 7: Dating Tyler

Chapter 7: Dating Tyler

Stephanie thought for a few minutes before texting Tyler back, she picked up her phone and typed. "Fuck it, come and get me I'll be waiting outside." She sent the message and took off her dress, she changed into a pair of grey leggings and a halter top. She put on her Converse sneakers and grabbed het pistol, she put it in her purse and snuck out the window. She climbed down to the ground beside the house and walked out the walk in gate, she waited until Tyler pulled up in his Declasse Tornado. Steph got in the car and he drove down the street, he looked at her and smiled. "You look good." He told her. "Thanks, I was dressed prettier but my bitch cousin ruined my outfit." She replied. "Damn." He said in an apathetic tone. "Yeah, then my bitch aunt wore me out and sent me upstairs, fuck her. I wanted to get out." Stephanie explained. Tyler nodded and drove on. "So you're accent tells me you're not from here, where you from?" He asked her. "Ludendorff, North Yankton. Class Valedictorian, President of the YFC, Regional Skeet Shooting Champion." She replied. "Nice, so you can handle a gun?" He asked. "Oh yeah, had enough practice as a kid, my dad was a big hunter and always took me to bag elk." Stephanie explained.

Tyler's phone rang as he drove, he picked it up and answered it. "Yeah?" He asked. "Ty, there's a problem with the shit, some Vago assholes are trying to steal a shipment." The voice replied. "You gotta be shitting me!?" He yelled. "I'm on my way!" He shouted before hanging up. "We're about to put your shooting skill to the test. You ever killed anyone before?" He asked while looking at Steph. "Until I moved here, no." She replied. "Well what about since you moved here?" He asked. "So far my kill count is two, why what's going on?" She asked him. "I got a weed farm in Vinewood Hills, I grow it there and dry it out and package it in El Burro Heights. Some Vagos, a local Mexican gang, are trying to steal a shipment. We're gonna put them in the ground." Tyler explained to her. Stephanie grabbed her pistol out of her purse, she cocked it and looked at him. "Let's do this." She said confidently. Tyler smiled at her response, he turned up the radio which played Los Santos Rock Radio. "Shoot To Thrill" by AC/DC was playing. They drive down the road blasting the song.

They arrived at the warehouse, Tyler got out of the car and walked to his trunk. Stephanie joined him as he opened his trunk, a full arsenal of weapons laid along the inside of the trunk, she picked up the 12 gauge pump shotgun that laid in there. "This is mine." She said admiring the weapon. Tyler grabbed a carbine rifle in the back of the trunk and cocked it, he and Steph looked at each other. "Ready baby?" He asked her. "Let's do it." She replied. They walked inside the warehouse where a small army of normal looking guys were fending off a small army of Vagos, Stephanie aimed her shotgun and shot a Vago. He went down and misfired his gun, Tyler opened fire taking out a row of them, they made quick work as they advanced into the warehouse, they took out Vagos left and right. They reached the storage area to find half the stuff missing, they heard a truck leave. "Shit! Let's go!" Tyler shouted. She followed him outside and into a Black Comet that sat parked outside, Tyler got in the passenger seat and Steph got behind the wheel. "Go after them, I'll take em out." He told her.

Stephanie floored it and sped down the street, she had her license and could drive normally but she never had to be apart of a chase before. The car was meant for racing so it was standard shift, she knew how to drive stick from her father teaching her in his pickup. She caught up to the Bravado Bison truck that carried the weed, Tyler leaned out the window and shot at the truck. He missed the first few rround as he was trying to hit the driver, Steph aimed her pistol out the window and shot out their back left tire, the truck swerved off the road and hit a traffic light just outside of the Darnell Brothers Garment Factory. The two Vagos got out and started shooting at Tyler and Steph, they took cover and shot back. Stephanie got one in the head her first shot, Tyler was impressed. He opened fire on the other one and emptied the rest of the magazine into the gang member, he got in the truck and Steph got back in the Comet. He called her on speakerphone in the car, she answered it. "Follow me, we're going back to the warehouse." He instructed her. Tyler turned around and drove back to El Burro Heights, Steph followed behind him in the Comet. "You did great Steph." He told her. "I told you I can shoot." She replied. "I might have some work for you, Madrazo is going ti be pleased we protected his shit." Tyler told her. "Who's Madrazo?" She asked. "Martin Madrazo, the gentleman I'm working for. He is a kingpin around here, he is a legit businessman with a keen interest in certain…unconventional sidelines. I might be able to hook you two up, he always needs an extra gun." Tyler replied.

They continued driving to El Burro Heights. "Not a bad first date." Tyler said enthusiastically. "Yeah, it was fun." Steph replied. "As a rule I don't get involved with colleagues, plus it's areal pride pain to know my girl is better than me at combat. Let's say we stay friends and partners babe, cool?" He asked her. "That's fine, there's another guy I like anyway. It's different because I usually don't date someone of another color, but he's hot." Steph replied. "Cool, we're almost there. Tell me how do you take your payment?" He asked her. "I'll take a pound of this weed you got here." Steph replied. "Done, and you can keep that car too. You earned it." Tyler told her. "Sweet!" She replied enthusiastically. They reached the warehouse and parked, Tyler got out of the truck and reached into his pocket,. He cut open the bale of weed and pulled out a brick, he handed it to Stephanie who was standing next to him. "Here gorgeous, let me know if you want more. And if you need guns hit me up." He told her. "Sure thing, thanks." Steph replied. She got in her new car and left the warehouse, she drove home thinking about her first serious job in Los Santos.


	8. Chapter 8: Marriage Counseling

Chapter 8: Marriage Counseling

Stephanie didn't go home that night, she bought a room at the Billingsgate Motel in East LS. She spent the night there smoking some of the kush her contact Tyler gad given her, she crashed out at 2 in the morning. Stephanie woke up later on at 9 am, she stood up and yawned. She grabbed her stuff and her car keys and walked outside, she got in the car and started it up. She drove to Michael's house and pulled up outside the gate, Stephanie got out of the car and walked in the gate. A green Western Bagger motorcycle was sitting in the driveway, and Franklin was walking towards the door. As she approached them they heard a noise upstairs, they looked up to see a skinny man in a leopard thong jump out the window. Stephanie recognized him as her aunt's tennis coach, she ran up to Franklin at the door. Michael walked to the door from the stairs, Franklin and Steph blocked his route. "Outta my way." He told them. "What's going on?" Stephanie asked. "Nothing's going on it was a misunderstanding!" Amanda shouted holding a white towel around her naked body. "She fucked a prick in my bed." Michael replied. "It wasn't like that." Amanda told Michael. "You in?" Michael asked Franklin. "Fuck it, I'm in." Franklin replied. "Let's get this motherfucker." Stephanie added on following them. "Just don't kill him!" Amanda shouted before shutting the door.

The three got in the Bravado Bison sitting in the driveway and Michael took off, he followed the tennis coach down the street. "Hey is this your ride?" Franklin asked. "Guy's doing some work for me, he'll get it back. It might have a dead body in the back of it. "So we're gonna kill this guy?" Steph asked cocking her pistol. "He'll wish he was dead." Michael replied. "You got a problem with that?" He asked looking at Franklin. "Shit, dog shouldn't shit in another dog's kennel." Franklin replied. "People have been shitting in my kennel for too long." Michael told Franklin. They continued on through Vinewood Hills, the car passed a hippie van that pulled in Michael's way. "Go smoke some grass you hippie fuck!" Michael shouted. The van moved out of his way and Michael continued on, they drove up the hill. "Hey I think we lost his ass." Franklin told Michael. "He lives up in the canyon, we'll find him. "Michael replied. They drove up the hill and made a right. "If I have to go to a motel, she has to go to a motel. I'm not trying to give her crabs." Michael said angrily. "You got crabs Uncle M?" Steph asked. "No, just making a point." Michael replied. They found the coach's car parked under a deck of a huge house on the hill, Michael rolled down the window and looked out the window. "Hey pal, you left before we could settle our business." Michael told him. "Mr. De Santa, you got the wrong idea man." The coach shouted.

Michael parked a few feet away from the pillars under the deck, he looked at Franklin. "There's a winch in the back of the truck, wrap it around one of the supports." Michael told him. "You fitting to pull his deck down?" Franklin asked in response. "Hey, that prick pulled my marriage down," Michael replied. Franklin did as he was instructed and grabbed the winch, Michael got out and yelled at the coach. "Michael, I said I'll comp the session bud!" Kyle told Michael. "Well, there were a lot of freaking sessions bud, makes me think you were working on more than just her backhand!" Michael replied. "Mandy's backhand has come a long way bro." Kyle told Michael. "Yeah well maybe I oughta come up there and work on my backhand, on your face!" Michael shouted. "Whoa Michael man your negative energy is seriously bringing me down." Kyle said to Michael. "Oh I hope it is bud." Michael replied catching the irony in his statement and knowing what he had planned. "You come into my house, take my money, and nail my wife! Are you fucking kidding me!?" Michael shouted. "I'm gonna stick up my hand and say that was uncool bud." Kyle replied holding his right hand up. "Oh how fucking magnanimous, let me offer you my applause." Michael said clapping. "You fucking motherfucker!" He shouted angrily. "Well we'll see how you like it when someone fucks with your shit!" Michael shouted walking to the truck.

Michael got in the truck and put it in drive, he went a few feet and the truck pulled the deck a little bit. He hit the gas again, it took the truck a minute to get the RPMs to move, once it did it pulled more of the support out of place. He hit the has again and drove forward, the truck pulled the support completely out of place. The whole house fell off the hill, rubble and lumber lay across the dirt road on the hill. "Damn!" Stephanie shouted. "Fuck him and fuck his deck!" Michael shouted. "I think you pulled more than his deck down." Franklin exclaimed. "It's a foolish man who builds his house on sand baby." Michael said in excitement. "I don't think my boy Mathew was thinking trucks when he wrote that shit." Franklin replied. Michael drove off the canyon down the hill, his phone rang and he answered it. "Mr. De Santa, what the hell? That's not my house!" Kyle yelled. "Bullshit." Michael replied. "Dude I'm a tennis coach, I hit balls for a living I can never afford a place like that." Kyle told Michael. "Give me phone!" A Russian woman's voice yelled on the other end. "You you're a dead man. Green light. Green light. Martin Madrazo give you green light!" She shouted. "I'm really scared lady, fucking terrified." Michael replied before hanging up the phone.

Michael continued driving before mocking the Russian woman. "Green light, Martin Madrazo. Fuck you." Michael said. Stephanie's eyes widened at his remark, Franklin was shocked too. "Martin, Martin Madrazo?" He asked. "That's what she said." Michael replied. "Dude's a kingpin man, you better hope…" Franklin said before being cut off. "I'm not hoping anything, don't worry about it. No use second guessing." Michael replied. "Dead man, dead man." Franklin said in the Russian woman's voice. "Dead man!" Michael added in. Stephanie heard the sound of metal hitting the back of the truck, she turned around to spot two black SUV's with gunmen inside shooting at them. "Uncle M, we got company." Stephanie told Michael. "You two take em out." Michael ordered Franklin and Steph. They aimed out the window and shot at the gunmen, Franklin wasn't hitting anything while Steph got a perfect headshot. Michael sped down the street hoping to lose them, Franklin finally got a shot taking out the driver of one of the cars. Steph took out the other driver and gunmen, killing the rest. "Are you ok guys?" Michael asked Franklin and Steph. "Yeah, we're cool." Franklin replied. "Wow Steph, you did good. Franklin your aim was all over the place but you were a help." Michael told the two. "Thanks I guess." Franklin replied. "Don't get defensive, go to a shooting range work on your aim. You should do fine." Michael told Franklin.

They drove through Rockford Hills, the radio was tuned into Radio Los Santos with "Saturday Night's Alright For Fighting" by Elton John. "Are you alright?" Franklin askes. "I'm good." Michael replied. "I mean like mentally." Franklin said. "I'm good kid, I feel great." Michael replied. "You just got green lit by the Mexican ambassador of Los Santos." Franklin told Michael. "We'll be alright, whoever Martin Madrazo is. I've known worse, besides, we handled it didn't we?" Michael replied. "We just handled a few low ranking clowns, there'll be more." Franklin explained. "We'll be fine." Michael assured him. "It felt good, whoo! Doing something for a change!" Michael shouted in excitement. "Are sure you're alright?" Stephanie asked. "I'm good, my heart hasn't pumped like that in years." Michael replied excitedly. "You are wasted sitting by the pool dog." Franklin told Michael. "You're right, scotch, sunshine, and sitting on my ass. I'm better than that." Michael replied. "All that knowledge up there is withering and dying dog, if you don't pass that on it'll die with you. I bet you know some shit." Franklin told Michael. "You wouldn't believe the shit I know." Michael replied. "Oh yeah, taken some scores?" Stephanie asked. "There was a time, that was all I did." Michael replied. "Well I can teach you some shit too." Franklin told Michael. "Oh yeah, like what?" Michael asked in response. "Like this city I was born and raised in." Franklin replied. "I'll think about it." Michael told Franklin. "Yeah do that man, this could be cool. Franklin replied.

Michael pulled into his driveway, he parked the truck and they got out. "Thanks for today, I had no idea it was gonna get that hot." Michael told Franklin. "Yeah, well pulling houses off hillsides sure has a way of fucking with people." Franklin replied. "Yeah, we'll sit on it and see what happens. I don't know what'll happen next." Michael told Franklin. Two SUVs pulled into the driveway, Stephanie looked at the small convoy. "I think we're about to find out." She told Michael. Several gunmen, along with the Russian woman, a man with a baseball bat, and an older Hispanic looking man approached Michael. "Do you know who I am?" He asked Michael. "No." Michael replied. "Do you know who I am!?" He asked Franklin angrily. "I know who you are, I know where you live." He said pointing at Michael. "Who are you?" He asked Franklin. "I'm Franklin." Franklin replied. "License, both of you." He told Franklin and Steph. They handed Martin their license, and he looked at them. "Now Franklin." He said putting the license in his pocket. "Tell Mr. De Santa here who I am." The man told Franklin. "I think Martin Madrazo." Franklin replied. "Good, now give him a little more background." Martin told Franklin. "Mr. Madrazo…Mr. Madrazo is a legitimate businessman, who was wrongfully accused of running a firearms and narcotics ring. But the charges were dropped because the witnesses came up missing. "Franklin explained to Michael. "Smart kid." Martin replied.

He looked at Stephanie, he pulled out her license. "My boy tells me you can handle yourself, I'll be in touch with you but my problem is with your uncle." He told her. Martin took the baseball bat from his goon. "Now Michael." He said before swinging the bat. He hit Michael with the bat knocking him down, the breath was knocked out of Michael. "Why did you pull an architecturally significant wonder home off the hill in Vinewood Hills?" He asked Michael angrily. "I thought the owner was banging my wife." Michael gasped out. "That's a strange place for a tennis coach to live in." Martin replied. "I wasn't thinking." Michael told him. "Clearly, well Natalia will need a hotel while you finance the rebuild won't she?" Martin asked. "Of course." Michael replied. "And the rebuild will be somewhere in the 2.5 million range." Martin told him. "Sure." Michael replied. Martin and his men turned around, Natalia spit on Michael before walking back to the car. "That's nice." Michael said wiping the spit off his face. Franklin helped Michael up, "That's great, I'm already mortgaged up to my eyeballs. Look I only know one way to make money. I'm gonna have to give an old friend a call, Lester. You two just go on while I set something up." Michael told Franklin and Steph. "Ok." Steph replied. "Fo sho man, come on Let's go babe." Franklin told Steph. They walked off as Michael went in the house, they walked to Stephanie's car. "Damn where'd you get this motherfucker?" Franklin asked Stephanie. "Did a job, this was my payment. This and a pound of weed.." Stephanie replied. "Let's go back to my place and toke up." Franklin told Steph getting behind the wheel of her Comet. "Sounds like a plan." She replied excitedly. Franklin started the car and drove down the street.


	9. Chapter 9: Hanging With Franklin

**This is another short chapter**

Chapter 9: Hanging With Franklin

Franklin pulled in the driveway of his aunt's house in Stephanie's Comet, she and Franklin got out of the car and he walked around the car to meet her. They walked hand in hand to the front door where Franklin walked in first, his aunt Denise was laying on the floor doing pelvic exercises. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked her. "Franklin, what the fuck you doing here? And who's this pale ho with you?" Denise asked in response. "Hold on, fuck you hag." Stephanie replied aggressively. "Whatever." Denise said catching her breath. Franklin and Steph went to Franklin's room and shut the door, she sat on the bed with Franklin and he reached under his bed. Franklin pulled out a box and opened it, the box was full of pre rolled joints and blunts along with a pipe and bong. Steph smiled and grabbed a joint out of the box, she lit one and hit it, before handing it to Franklin. "Not bad, is this high grade?" She asked Franklin. "Best shit in San Andreas, grown in San Fierro and shipped to dispensaries here." Franklin replied. "Nice." Steph said calmly.

They smoked the joined and talked, Steph laid on Franklin's bed. "So you were born here?" Steph asked him. "Born and raised, my pops wasn't around, he left me and my moms when I was 6 months old. Mom took me with her to live with my grandparents, in this house. Mom was…well she liked to hit the crack pipe, my grandparents raised me. Then they died leaving her the house, she let my crazy bitch of an aunt live with us. Then she OD'd when I was a kid, she left half the house to my aunt and half to me. I try to keep up the bills, I spent a lot of my youth slanging dope and popping assholes. I'm in a gang Chamberlain Hills Family, but I started my own set after my ex's brother got killed in a gunfight. Me and my boy Lamar run the gang, Forum Gangsters. Lamar is a crazy fool, just the other day he got me in a situation where I had to pop a bunch of Vagos just to get a damn bike. I met your uncle and see how well he's doing, I want out of the gang life. I need paper but no sense in getting killed doing it." Franklin told her. "Damn, sounds like you been through the ringer." Stephanie simply said.

Franklin laid down and put his arm over her stomach and squeezed her, she scooted closer to him. "What about you babe? Tell me about yourself." Franklin told her. "My life is boring F." Steph replied. "Good, one of us has to be." Franklin said with a smile. Stephanie sighed. "Okay, I was born in North Yankton. I grew up on a cattle ranch outside Ludendorff, the land was too cold to farm crops so we farmed livestock. My mom was a stripper who never stayed home, and my dad was a strict abusive alcoholic farmer. He did like hunting though, when I was 5 he taught me to shoot, taught was an understatement. He's whip the hide off me for missing a shot, when I was a good enough shooter he'd take me to bag elk. That's something we had in common, we loved hunting. At the same time he pushed me to do well in school, if I even got an A- he'd whip me and lock me in the closet. I excelled in school but developed a rebellious side, at 13 I started sneaking out and meet my friends to raise hell. In high school I joined the YFC where I majored in Livestock judging. I also did skeet shooting for the club, which I won the regional championship. I became the president of the chapter and graduated as class Valedictorian. When I graduated I decided to move out here, daddy flipped out. He whipped me the worst he ever had in his life. That was the last straw, I snuck out, stole his pistol, robbed a check cashing place for 5G and took a bus out here." Steph explained.

Franklin looked at her with sad eyes, he pulled her in for a kiss. "Damn, you had it kinda rough." Franklin said after they kissed. "Yeah, now I'm here same as you trying to make paper." Steph told him. She stood up and took off her shirt, Franklin was confused. "You gonna take off those pants or do I?" Steph asked as she took off her leggings and underwear. Franklin stripped as well, Steph got on top of him and started riding. She and Franklin made out as she rode him, he grabbed her hips and squeezed. Franklin started sucking on her neck making her moan, she came just before Franklin did. She got off him and laid next to him, Franklin grabbed his pack of Redwood Menthols and lit two cigarettes. He handed one to Steph and she took a drag, she didn't smoke but she always heard a cigarette goes good after sex. Frank had his arm around her pulling her close, they finished their cigarettes and fell asleep. Stephanie was content where she was at, she held Franklin close as he did her.


	10. Chapter 10: First Heist

Chapter 10: First Heist

Stephanie and Franklin woke up beside each other, she looked at her light brown skinned boyfriend and smiled. Franklin stood up out of bed and yawned, he got dressed along with Steph. They walked to the door and kissed, he grabbed her waist and she wrapped her hands around his shoulders. "See you later on baby girl." He told her. "Same to you sexy." She replied before kissing him. She turned around and walked outside, as she walked to her car she heard Franklin's phone ring. "Hello?" Franklin spoke inti the phone. After a few minutes he talked into the phone. "That don't sound like a good sales pitch dog, but I guess I gotta start somewhere." He said into the phone. After a few minutes he hung up, Stephanie walked back to him. "What's going on?" She asked. "That was Mike, he needs us for a job. We're gonna get the money for Madrazo, he needs a driver and a gun. That's where we come in." Franklin explained to her. "Fuck yeah!" Stephanie replied enthusiastically. "That's my girl." Franklin told Steph kissing her one more time. She turned around and walked to her car, she got in the car and left Franklin's.

Two days later Stephanie was at the Darnell Brothers textile mill, she was in a room full of guys. Franklin, Michael, Lester the planner, Packie McReary the muscle, Kareem the driver, and Rickie Lukens the hacker. They wore Bugstars Pest Control jumpsuits, Michael walked to the front of the crew. "Now we all know why we're here. The plan is simple, elegant. Listen to Lester pay attention to the details he gives you. If we run into any heat, we don't know each other. We got caught up in a robbery and acted in self defense." Michael told the crew. "The cameras are easy, if I didn't need to be running things I'd disable it myself. The alarm will operate on the same window, how long it's disabled depends on the job you do." Lester told Rickie. "This will go smooth, if we run into any trouble we move quickly and with force." Michael told the crew. He turned around and walked out the door. "S, F come with me, Packie Kareem the van, Rickie I hope you can manage the truck with the bikes." He said as he walked downstairs. Michael, Franklin, and Stephanie got in the sedan that wasn't parked outside the factory. "I'm driving, no discussion." Kareem told Packie as they walked to the van.

Michael drove down the street, Stephanie was in the back thinking about her role. "You good?" Michael asked Franklin. "Yeah I'm good." Franklin replied.. "Because if you use too much gas on these guys you'll kill em." Michael told Franklin. "Man I said I got it." Franklin said defensively. "I hope so, I stuck my neck out for you two." Michael told Franklin. "Man you don't have to tell me this shit again." Franklin replied. "I got faith in you and S, but you're unproven." Michael told Franklin. "Oh so I didn't prove myself when I jumped on the back of that yacht on the freeway hub?" Franklin asked in response "Or when I popped those hijackers in a high speed chase?" Stephanie asked. "Yeah, but these guys don't know you. They see a teenage girl and a gangbanger with an itchy trigger finger." Michael replied. "We ain't gonna fuck this up." Franklin told Michael. "I hope not." Michael replied. "So tell me about these guys." Stephanie told Michael. "Don't worry about the crew, just worry about yourself." Michael replied. "Hey we gonna handle our shit, we just curious." Franklin told Michael defending Steph. "Well the guy going in with us is tough, the driver and hacker are not so good. But hey, how much of Madrazo's money am I meant to give away huh?" Michael replied in an aggravated tone. "Shit, sounds reasonable." Franklin said. "Yeah we'll find out how reasonable in a couple hours. Michael replied.

Michael dropped Franklin off at a construction site around back of the jewel store, he and Steph drove on down the street and met Kareem and Packie at the van. "You ready for this S?" He asked Stephanie. "Yeah, let's do it." Stephanie replied grabbing her carbine rifle out of the van. Michael, Steph, and Packie put on the has masks and walked to the entrance of Vangelico's. "We're in position F, waiting on your signal." He told Franklin on the earpiece radio. "That was it, they going out." Franklin replied. Michael looked in the door, once everyone passed out they made their move. The three stormed the store and started breaking cases, Michael had a system planned that the crew followed. They made a circle around the store smashing and grabbing on both sides, Michael got halfway through the store when Rickie cone on the radio. "Uh dudes, I wouldn't hang around in there much longer. This alarm is gonna go." He told Michael. "You gotta be kidding me! Why did I employ a hacker who can't even run anti virus software!?" He shouted in anger. "Uh ok, you got maybe 30 seconds." Rickie replied. "We hit our target, lets see how high we can go!" Michael shouted smashing a case. They frantically smashed and grabbed, Stephanie took the last of the stones and put them in her bag. "We cleaned em out, let's go." Michael said walking to the door.

There was a guard outside the store harassing Franklin. "Hey man I'm not gonna tell you again, you gotta move these bikes." He told Franklin. "Get the fuck outta my face." Franklin replied. Michael cone up and grabbed the guard, he threw him onto the ground and looked at him. "We forget a thousand things every day, make sure this is one of them." He told the guard. Stephanie got on the back of Franklin's bike, Michael put his bag around Franklin's shoulder. "Meet you at the river, go." Michael told Franklin. Franklin drove down the street, he saw Kareem turn a left. "I'm driving blind back here!" Franklin said into the radio. He saw Kareem and Packie turn right. "Wr can do with some directions Kareem." Stephanie told Kareem. Franklin followed Kareem through the city, he drove through a tore down wall onto the freeway. Franklin followed them into a tunnel, he toggled his headlights and rofe through the tunnel. Stephanie hung on to her boyfriend as he flew at full speed through the narrow tunnel, she noticed the bikes were struggling on the mud. "I didn't know about the mud!" Kareem shouted. "Hey these are the wrong bikes, couldn't you get scramblers?" Franklin asked. "I was thinking speed, nobody said anything about scramblers." Kareem replied.

Franklin kept navigating through the tunnel, he followed Kareem until they come to a fork. "There's a split, I don't know." Kareem said going left. He followed Packie through the right tunnel. "The river better be here." Kareem shouted. "You ok back there babe?" Franklin asked Steph. "I'm fine." Steph lied as she was nervous. "Uh dudes, the cops might know where you're coming out at the river." Rickie told them as they exited the tunnel. Stephanie saw a lot of cops, and she saw Michael behind them driving at full speed toward the cop cars. "Don't worry, I got bullbars on this truck. I'll take care of these cops." Michael assured the crew. He ran into a cruiser disabling it, he kept hitting cars left and right. The bikes were trying to get away from the cops, Michael, kept disabling the cars. When the cops lost sight of them Michael sighed. "High five we lost em bro." Rickie told Michael. "Okay, we got a window. Stop at the end of the river and I'll pick you up." Michael told the crew. Franklin, Packie, and Kareem parked at the end of the river and Michael pulled up. They drove the bikes into the back of the truck and Michael closed the door. Michael got back in the truck and drove off, he got out of the flood control and back on the main road. "There gotta be more dude around the way." Franklin said. "We did not just get away with that shit did we?" Stephanie asked. "You know what, I think we did." Michael replied. "Fuck yeah!" She yelled. "Alright!" Michael yelled too. "I'm doing some rails tonight. "Packie said. "What kind of social media you guys on?" Kareem asked. "I think I found my calling bros." Rickie said excitedly.

Michael pulled up to the alleyway where they were gonna store the truck, Lester was waiting. "Park it under the canopy." He told Michael. "Call your gem guy Lesty baby 'cuz we got merchandise!" Michael yelled. He parked the truck and covered it up, the crew exited the truck and gathered round. "Okay split up, they're gonna be looking for a crew." Michael told the crew. Franklin and Steph stood there after the crew left, Michael looked at Franklin. "Look Lester and I got some things we gotta clean up, come by the house later we'll celebrate." Michael told Franklin. "I'll wire your cut once the rocks have been sold." Lester told Frank and Steph. "Sounds good." Steph replied. "Wanna ride home babe?" Franklin asked Stephanie. "Yeah let's go." She replied taking Franklin's hand. "See you uncle M." Steph told Michael. "See you, good job both of you." Michael replied. Franklin and Steph left eh scene and left Michael and Lester alone.


	11. Chapter 11: The Tennis Coach

Chapter 11: The Tennis Coach

It had been a week since the jewel store heist, Stephanie was chilling with Jimmy and Franklin. They were playing Righteous Slaughter in Jimmy's room, Franklin was wearing a black muscle shirt, green ball shorts, and green athletic sneakers. Jimmy was wearing a Fatal Incursion shirt and jeans, Steph was in her blue jean mini skirt, cowboy boots and black tank. Franklin had gotten a bunch of tattoos, he had two sleeves, a neck tattoo that read Chamberlain Families, and a whole lot of ink all over his torso. Stephanie got a tramp stamp of a butterfly with "Country Girl" written in small cursive under the butterfly. Steph and Franklin passed the joint back in forth, while playing the game with Jimmy. Stephanie's phone rang, she answered the unknown number. "Hello?" She asked. "Stephanie Ross, this is Martin Madrazo. I hear you're a good shot, I need your services. Come to my ranch in Vinewood Hill." Martin told her before hanging up. Stephanie stood up, she looked st Franklin and Jimmy. "I gotta jet, you boys play nice." Steph told the two. "Oh fo sho babe." Franklin replied. "See ya." Jimmy said while staring at the screen. Steph walked out of the room and into her room, she took off the skirt and put on a tight pair of jeans. She walked out of her room and downstairs, she walked outside and got into her car.

Stephanie found Madrazo's house outside of Los Santos, she got out of the car and walked up to the door. Steph knocked on the door and it opened, an elderly woman who looked to be in her late fifties answered the door, she wore a pink track suit. "Hello?" She asked. "I'm looking for Martin Madrazo." Steph replied. "These whores are getting younger." The woman said in Spanish. She led Steph to the living room where Martin was sitting, Steph sat down. "Get the fuck out of here woman! I got business!" Martin yelled at the woman. The woman turned around with tears coming out of her eyes and her head hung down, Steph felt bad for her. "Do you know why I called you?" He asked Steph. "No not really." Steph replied. "I know you and your uncle did that jewelry store, I'm expecting my payment soon. But for now I have work for you." Martin told her. "Do you remember Kyle Chavis?" He asked her. "Mu aunt's tennis coach." Steph replied. "It seems he has been intimate with Natalia, he shows no loyalty. I want you to take him out." Martin explained. "How do I do that?" She asked. "I left a rifle in a Tailgater in Rockford Hills, take the gun and the car. He is playing a tournament at Weazel Tennis courts. Get a good vantage point and take him out." Martin instructed her. "You got it, what's the pay?" She asked. "We'll discuss that when you're finished." Martin replied. Steph stood up and walked out if the living room, she let herself out and drove away from the ranch.

Stephanie found the car, it was outside the Tequi La La bar in Rockford Hills. She got out of her Comet and locked it, she then got in the Tailgater and started it. The GPS already had the coordinates to the tennis court, she put the car in drive and drove down the road. She pulled up at a construction site across from the tennis court, Steph got out of the car and opened the trunk. Inside was a suitcase containing a sniper rifle and a sticky bomb, she took the suitcase and entered the construction site. She found an elevator and entered it, she hit the button and the elevator took her to the top floor. Stephanie exited the elevator and got to a vantage point over the tennis court, she assembled the rifle and took aim. Kyle was at the tennis court playing with bis back turned to Steph, she had his head in her crosshairs. She instantly thought of target practice back home with her dad.

 _Ludendorff, North Yankton 2003_

 _Steph cried at the feeling of her dad's belt smacking against her back, Chad raised the belt back up and swatted Steph on her thighs. "Try it again!" He yelled throwing her to the ground. Steph picked up the repeater rifle that laid on the ground and picked it up, Chad had picked up the cattle brand out if the campfire and waved it in front of Steph. "You miss this time, and you'll get stamped." He told her angrily before spitting out tobacco juice. Stephanie aimed at the target, she shook as she aimed, she put her hands on the trigger…._

(Blam) The bullet pierced through Kyle's head, the exit of the .50 caliber bullet exploded his face. The tennis coach fell down dead, his blood squirted everywhere. The other players gasped and frantically ran for the exits, Stephanie put the gun back in the case and activated the bomb. She walked to the elevator and went down, when she left the construction site she hit the detonator. The suitcase exploded vaporizing any evidence left behind, Steph got in the Tailgater and drove down the street. Sge pulled out her phone and called Madrazo. "Hey, it's done." She simply said. "Good, dispose of the car and call me, I'll have my guy wire you the funds." Martin replied before hanging up. Stephanie drove out of the city and parked the car in the woods, she grabbed a cloth out of the backseat and got out of the car. Steph opened the gas tank and took off the cap, she stuffed the cloth in the tank and lit it. Stephanie ran as fat as she could away from the car, she reached the road when it exploded. She turned around and watched the car burn for a second, she breathed a sigh of relief. She took a cab back to her car, she got behind the wheel and called Madrazo. "Yeah?" He asked when he answered. "That car was is hot right now." Steph replied. "Good to hear, I'll be in touch." Madrazo said understanding her code. She hung up the phone and got an email, she opened it up to read two different transactions from the bank. The first was the payment from Madrazo for the hit, which totaled to $10,000. The second was from Lester for $125,000, Steph smiled at her money and drove on down the street.


	12. Chapter 12: Trevor

Chapter 12: Trevor

Stephanie had purchased her ab apartment for $1,500 a month in Rockford Hills, it was a penthouse with a deck that had a hot tub. There was a master bedroom, a huge bathroom, a giant kitchen with all the accessories, a fridge, deep freezer, dishwasher, and an island with a stove and oven on jt. She had moved in immediately after buying it. Franklin had given her, and Michael a tip in the stock market before assassinating a man name Brett Lawry, the CEO of Bilkington Pharmaceuticals, after they cashed out their shares in Beta Pharmaceuticals, they invested all their money in shares from Bilkington. The market rebounded and they all made a killing, Michael was a multi-millionaire again, Franklin and Steph had almost a million themselves. She had bought her a midnight blue Rapid GT sports car, a whole lot of new clothes, a bunch of guns from Ammu-Nation with all the accessories and mods, and her new penthouse. Franklin got a new house as well, given to him by Lester to fool the government.

Stephanie was unpacking her things, Franklin was helping her. Stephanie grabbed a box and started carrying it, Franklin approached her. "Need me to get that babe?" He asked her. "No I got it, there's some heavy ones in the van back there though." Stephanie replied. She walked into her bedroom with her box and sat it down, Franklin walked in with a big heavy box and looked at her. "Where you want this babe?" He asked her. "You look really sexy when you do a man's job." Steph replied with a smile. Franklin sat the box down and walked over to her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he grabbed her waist. She pulled him down on top of her on the bed and they made out, Franklin rubbed her left thigh working his way up to her g string under her black leather mini skirt. Franklin's phone rang and he sat up. "Fuck!" He said loudly and angrily. He looked at the caller ID to see it was Michael, he answered the phone. "Hello?" He asked. "Franklin, I know you and Steph are busy. I need to meet you two somewhere quiet, meet me at the oil derricks at El Burro Heights." Michael told Franklin. "Aight man, we'll meet you there." Franklin replied before hanging up. "We gotta go babe, Mike is gonna meet us at El Burro Heights." Franklin told Steph. They exited the apartment and got on the back of Franklin's motorcycle, he had gotten it modified as soon as he made money. The saddle bags and flaring were removed, along with a new fuel tank and upgrades to the armor, engine, transmission, and brakes. Franklin started it up, Steph held onto her boyfriend as he rode down the street.

Franklin and Stephanie waited for Michael, Steph was pacing back and forth. Franklin loved her new attire, she wore a black tank, black leather mini skirt and black thigh high heeled boots, he stared at his girlfriend while waiting. Michael pulled up and Franklin walked over, Steph joined the two as they started talking. "Okay, you two gotta get out of town." Michael told Franklin and Steph. "Man we don't exactly have anywhere to go." Franklin replied. "Well take a vacation then." Michael told Franklin. "What is going on Uncle Mike?" Stephanie asked. "Remember when I told you that I had friends in the FIB who looked after me when I retired?" He asked Franklin. "You did?" Franklin asked. "I don't know I think I did, I got so many fucking stories I can't even keep em straight, I'm full of shit." Michael replied. "Well your full of shit got me a lot of paper, one score with you I made more than I ever did hustling." Franklin told Michael. "Yeah I'm a great thief, it's the other shit I haven't got figured out." Michael replied. "Look man, what exactly is going on?" Franklin asked. "There's this guy, good guy…cocksucker. We did a deal a long time ago, didn't work out the way it was supposed to go. The wrong guy got killed, so I had to join an informal witness protection program." Michael explained. "Damn." Franklin replied. "Yeah, now he's calling in favors blackmailing me. Franklin I'm working for the fucking feds." Michael told Franklin. "Oh shit!" Franklin exclaimed. "Oh shit is right, and I didn't even tell you the worst part. I ever tell you about Trevor, huh?" Michael asked. "I don't know man, I think so." Franklin replied. "Well if you only think so I wasn't being completely honest. Trevor is…hell walking on earth. That's what he is." Michael explained. "So let's bury that motherfucker." Stephanie said aggressively. "Good luck with that. Trevor and I got history, complicated fucking history." Michael replied. "I never claimed to be an angel, but Frank, Steph, you meet Trevor you'll swear I am an angel." Michael told the two.

Franklin thought for a minute, Steph looked at him and shrugged. "Alright man, I'm with you." Franklin told Michael. "Are you sure?" Michael asked. "Hey if the FIB ain't taking you to court, them motherfuckers are just hustlers anyway." Franklin replied. "Yeah, and we're not letting some motherfucking cat think he's so crazy run is up a tree, fuck that." Stephanie added in aggressively. "You're good kids, loyal. I appreciate it. Like I said, I'm a terrific thief. I'll find something for you two something big." Michael told Steph and Frank. "Ok, now get outta here, I'll be in touch. "Michael told them. "Aight man, fo sho." Franklin replied before turning around. He and Steph walked to the bike and got on, Franklin started it up and rode down the dirt path. Stephanie loved the vibration from the motorcycle, it was getting her moist, she already planned on giving Franklin a good time when they got home.

They had gotten hone and had their fun, they laid in the bed naked smoking. Steph looked at Frank with puppy dog eyes, if her dad saw her dating,much less screwing a black guy he'd kill them both. The thought of pissing off her dad gave her a feeling of satisfaction, she laid with her head on Franklin's chest. Franklin's phone rang again, it was Michael, Franklin wasn't so frustrated this tine. "This isn't the best time." Franklin told Michael. "Hey kid, the thing I told you about it's happening. Meet me at the parking lot in El Burro Heights. You and Steph." Michael told Franklin in response. "Okay man cool, we're in LS anyway." Franklin replied before hanging up the phone. Franklin looked at Steph, she knew what the call was about. They got out of bed and got dressed, Franklin put on his black t shirt, jeans, and charcoal work boots. Steph got dressed in her black tank, skin tight black leather pants, and combat boots. They left the apartment and got on Franklin's bike, Franklin rode down the street towards El Burro Heights.

They arrived at El Burro Heights, there was a government agent standing there with a dirty balding man in a red Deuche Gold t shirt, khaki pants, and boots. The man was spouting nonsense at the agent, while the agent just stood there silently. Michael pulled up with a man in the car, Michael got oyt of the car and walked towards the man. "Who are these cagey motherfuckers?" The balding man asked aggressively pointing at Franklin and Steph. "Not you you're another cagey motherfucker." He told the agent. "T, knock off the faux political bullshit." Michael told the balding man. The agent left the parking lot leaving the four alone. "Franklin, Stephanie, you two better take off." Michael told Franklin and Steph. "We're cool." Steph replied. "Am I sensing some kids I never had bullshit here Mikey?" The balding guy asked Michael. "Look if you two are looking for a father figure you can do a lot better than this fat snake." The balding guy told Frank and Steph. "Like I said, deranged." Michael told Franklin. "Yeah and best friend." The guy replied. "Yeah, Frank and Steph. This is Trevor, my best friend." Michael told Franklin and Stephanie. "Trevor, these two are Franklin and Stephanie. The children I always wanted." Michael told Franklin and Steph. They looked at Trevor, he was a dirty man, he was ate up with sores from years of meth use, his clothes dirty, and he smelled horrible. "So what are we doing here Mikey huh?" Trevor asked Michael. "You're gonna fly me and Stephanie up to get the target out of the IAA building, Franklin is going to be across the street with a rifle taking out the opposition. Stephanie here is gonna take down anyone that follows up to our destination." Michael explained. "Great, let's get moving." Trevor replied. "I'll go get in position." Franklin told Michael. Franklin and Stephanie shared a kiss before Franklin got on his bike and rode off, Michael grabbed a set of clothes and walked off.


	13. Chapter 13: The Government Gimp

**This is another short chapter, taken from the mission Three's Company from GTA 5**

Chapter 13: The Government Gimp

Michael walked out wearing jump gear, he had on a mask that helped him breath at the altitude. "The government gimp at last!" Trevor exclaimed. "Yeah, bite me." Michael replied. The three got in the helicopter, Trevor took the stick while Michael and Steph got in the back. Trevor started the chopper and increased altitude, when they were high enough in the air he banked forward and started moving. "I like the new crew, no wonder you said sayonara to the old crew." Trevor told Michael, "Yeah well, I got tied down, wife kids, remember them?" Michael asked. "What about your ties to me? To Brad?" Trevor asked in response. "Those ties are why you got roped into this FIB instigated suicide pact. "Michael replied. "For as long as it keeps me amused I am." Trevor said in response. "I doubt it'll be very amusing." Michael replied. "We'll see, you know you had me at suicide pact." Trevor told Michael. Trevor kept flying towards downtown LS, he reached the IAA building and gained altitude.

Michael got the rope ready and threw it down the chopper, he looked down and climbed out slowly. "You fuck around while I'm down here, I'll climb back up this rope and strangle you with it." Michael told Trevor. "Yeah." Trevor replied not intimidated by Michael's threat. Michael repelled down the rope, he went down slowly jumping down over windows. He reached the 37thh floor where the target Ferdinand Kerimov was being interrogated by a group of agents. The head of the group Agent Karen Daniels was looking at Mr. K "Tell me what I wanna know, think I can't stick this flashlight up your ass? We can it's in our guidelines." She told Mr. K "I don't know what you're talking about." Mr. K replied. "Hold him down." Karen ordered her men. She walked behind Ferdinand. "You think you're impenetrable? Get the lube. You know what fuck the lube, let's dry dock him." She said. Michael burst through the window, Karen ran out of the room as Michael grabbed Ferdinand. "I can use some help here F." Michael said into the radio as IAA agents stormed the office.

Franklin was across the street in a building, he had a sniper rifle ready. "37th floor, I got you." Franklin replied. He shot an agent, he aimed and shot another. Franklin and Michael took down agents one by one, Michael tugged on the rope. "Hey T, fly us outta here." Michael told Trevor. "Those men are a liability M, take em out." Trevor replied. Stephanie pulled out her pistol and aimed it at Trevor's head, he seemed unfazed. "Fly him out or I'll splatter your brains all over the windshield." Stephanie told Trevor. "You don't know who you're threatening sweetheart, if it wasn't for the fact that you're hot as a firecracker I'd kill you right now. But instead I'm going to tell you to use your head, you kill me this chopper goes down, taking you, Michael, and the suspected terrorist out with it. Now put your gun away and concentrate before I ass rape you and use your panties to dry the blood." Trevor replied. Stephanie put away her gun, creeped out by Trevor's threat. Michael and Franklin finished off the agents, Trevor started flying as Michael and Ferdinand repelled back into the chopper. "Hey I'm out." Franklin told the crew. "Hold up you got choppers heading towards you." Trevor told Franklin.

Franklin aimed at the pilot of the chopper shooting at him and took his shot, the pilot died and the chopper went down. The rest of the choppers started following Trevor, Michael, and Stephanie. Steph grabbed the MG that was mounted to the inside of the chopper and started shooting, she opened fire on the enemy chopper causing it to burst into flames. She then shot at the second chopper killing the pilot. There were no more choppers, Stephanie sat back in the seat and breathed a sigh of relief. "Who are you people?" Ferdinand asked. "We got some friends with the FIB who will explain everything." Michael replied. "The things they did to me, I'm an American citizen." Ferdinand told Michael. "That don't seem to matter too much sand ape." Stephanie retorted in a racist tone. "The FIB, they will make sire everything's okay?" Ferdinand asked. "Yeah, we're almost there." Michael replied. Trevor landed the chopper in the parking lot, Michael, Stephanie and Mr. K got out of the chopper. Two agents were waiting with a parked van, Michael walked Mr. K to them. "Here he is, be easy on him." Michael told the agents. They put a bag over Mr. K's head and put him in the back of the van. "I said easy!" Michael shouted. They drove off and Michael looked at Stephanie. "You better take off, I gotta change." He told her. Stephanie listened and left the parking lot, she didn't know what her uncle was involved with or who that Trevor guy is exactly, but she was gonna find out.


	14. Chapter 14: Grove Street

**I left out mission details from this chapter including some dialogue. The chapter was really long and didn't want to make it any longer**

Chapter 14: Grove Street

Stephanie didn't find Franklin at his house in Vinewood Hills, she drove to Forum Drive in Strawberry. Franklin's car was parked across the street from his aunt's house with him in it, Steph got out of her car and approached his. "Damn baby you looking fine." Franklin said getting out of his car, she wore a black halter top and, black booty shorts with Sexy written on the ass, thigh high black socks, and her black converse sneakers. They kissed and walked hand in hand to his aunt Denise's, she was gardening in the yard when she saw Franklin. "Don't you dare step foot in this yard." She told him. "Why? It's half my house too." Franklin replied. "Nuh uh, I'm gonna call the police." Denise told Franklin. "For what?" He asked in response. "Disloyalty boy." She replied. "Disloyalty, what is you talking about?" Franklin asked. "Don't act like you don't know what it is, homeboy." Lamar Davis's voice said from the front door. Lamar stood in the doorway of Franklin's aunt's, he had his Rottweiler Chop on a leash. "You ain't been on the set, you ain't been to none of the meetings." Lamar told Franklin. "So I'm getting a lecture about not being a good enough gangbanger?" Franklin asked Lamar. "Gangs is positive, that's all we got my nigga." Lamar replied.

Denise looked at Franklin and Stephanie, she stepped forward a bit and opened her mouth to speak. "You always was a stubborn boy, I say left you say right. I say become a doctor, you become a patient. I see." Before she could finish her sentence Chop started barking. "Who is that?" She asked spotting Trevor walking in the yard. "Well Franklin, you never told me you had a sister." Trevor said looking at Denise. "That's my aunt, my mom's dried up ass sister." Franklin replied. "Shut the fuck up boy!" She shouted. "Yeah shut the fuck up!" Trevor added in. "Here darling, go buy yourself something nice." Trevor told Denise handing her some money. "Why thank you." She said counting the money. "This is…this is seven dollars." She said hatefully." I said something nice, not expensive. You wanna be a greedy fucking cow hub? Now get the fuck out of my face." Trevor told her. "You men are all the aame." Denise said before turning around and walking in the house.

Trevor looked at Franklin and Steph, he eyed up her perfect figure. "So what are you kids up to?" He asked Franklin. "Me and my girl here were gonna get out freak on and rest. Then this fool and my aunt turned up. "Franklin replied. "Man I was gonna holler at you about this thing man." Lamar told Franklin. "Man I said I'm tired dog." Franklin replied. "What thing?" Trevor asked. "Nobody's talking to you homie." Lamar told Trevor with his hand in Trevor's face. "Hey, let's do something about this thing." Trevor told Lamar. "What thing?" Franklin asked. "That little Stretch thing homie." Lamar replied. "Great it's a gangbang, come on let's go." Trevor told the group before walking to Lamar's van. "Who da fuck is this nigga? Where he from man?" Lamar whispered to Franklin. "Just come on, fuck." Stephanie replied in an annoyed tone. They followed Trevor and got in the van, Lamar and Franklin got up front with Franklin behind the wheel, Steph, Trevor, and Chop got in the back.

Franklin started the van, he drove down Forum to the stop sign. "Where we going?" Franklin asked Lamar. "Grove Street, we buying some blow. Stretch set this up." Lamar replied. "Oh great." Franklin said sarcastically. "Hey, since we're out here banging. Any of you got any dust for me and my girl back here?" Trevor asked Franklin and Lamar. "Fool wanna get butt-naked?" Lamar asked in response. "I'll get where ever it takes me homeboy." Trevor replied with a smile. "Homie's crazy man." Lamar told Franklin. "Yeah so I hear." Franklin replied. "Stephanie caught Trevor staring at her legs, he gave her a creepy look that made her feel uneasy. "Do you mind not staring at me?" She asked Trevor. "What's wrong, dirty old men creep you out?" He asked her in response. "Only when they are rumored to eat my corpse." Stephanie replied. "That's just vicious rumors girlfriend, I ain't gonna hurt you. Now why don't you pull down them shorts and lay spread eagle for Uncle Trevor?" Trevor said with a creepy smile. "Rain check." She replied calmly.

Franklin made it to Grove Street, it used to be Families' turf in the 90's, before the leaders moved off to Vinewood. "Did you all hear about that MC Clip fashion shoot that's supposed to happen around here?" Lamar asked the group. "I didn't think you cared about that." Franklin replied. "I don't care, shit. I was just saying, I don't care about nothing." Lamar said in response. They pulled up in the cul de sac and parked the van, the posse got out of the van and walked up to one of the houses. Lamar carried a duffel bag and led the group to the front door, Stephanie and Franklin were behind Trevor who was beside Lamar. "Yo, be on point. This fool janky." Lamar told everyone. Lamar knocked on the door, a bald black man in purple answered, he was one of the Ballas. "Courier service, package to collect." Lamar told the man. "Got the grip?" He asked Lamar. Lamar opened the bag, it was full of money, he showed it to the dealer. "Present and accounted for." Lamar replied. The dealer opened the door, in his hand was a white brick. "Sample?" He asked Lamar. "Now you talking." Lamar replied. The dealer pulled out a knife and cut into the brick, he handed Lamar the knife, on the blade was some cocaine for Lamar to bump. Lamar snorted the bump, he felt a small rush from the drug. "Oohh, my throat getting numb already." Lamar said excitingly. "So we good right?"" Franklin asked. "Yeah." Lamar replied. "Come on, let's go." Stephanie told Lamar.

Trevor stepped up to the door, he had a look of distrust in his eyes. "How about a taste.?" He asked calmly. "No, we're leaving." Stephanie said firmly. "I want a taste from the other side of the brick." Trevor told the dealer. "Nah you heard what she said, you leaving." The dealer replied. Trevor grabbed the brick, he struggled with the dealer for a minute trying to pull it out if his hands. "Gimme this, gimme that back." He grunted. The brick broke in two, Trevor and the dealer both had half. Trevor grabbed the ounce of blow and showed it to the dealer, Lamar knew immediately what happened. "Did we ask for a key? Or a fucking ounce!?" Trevor asked angrily. "Man that's motherfucking drywall!" Lamar yelled before drawing his pistol. "Hey we got some buyer's remorse out here!" The dealer yelled before shutting the door. "You can't fucking hustle a hustler!" Trevor yelled through the door. The group were engaged in a giant gunfight against the Ballas, the four made quick work of the Ballas on Grove Street, one of the Ballas had a grenade launcher and sbot it at Lamar's van. The van exploded leaving them stranded on Grove Street, Chop ran back to Forum Drive under Franklin's command.

The four fought their way to the end of Grove Street, some cops showed up blocking their path. Lamar bolted down an alleyway, the rest followed him. "This way!" He shouted. They followed him into the river, they spotted a camera crew, some jet skis and MC Clip. "Look it's MC Clip, that's the fashion shoot. MC Clip!" Lamar shouted. They ran up to the jet skis, Stephanie took her shotgun and hit MC Clip across the face breaking his neck. "Hey I wanted his autograph." Lamar told Steph. Lamar, Trevor, and Franklin each got on a jet ski, Steph got on Franklin's and held onto him. They made a hasty exit, they fled the cops and exited the river. "Hey we need to split up." Lamar told them. Trevor left the group and headed east, Lamar, Franklin, and Stephanie headed west towards land. They docked on a small beach and worked their way uphill, Franklin hotwired a Canis Mesa that was parked on the side of the road. He dropped Lamar off at his place on Forum, Lamar got out of the car. "That was a hell of a situation homie." Lamar told Franklin. "Yeah, some bullshit is what it was." Franklin replied. "Ah hell homie, it's just another Tuesday for me. Later." He told Franklin. Stephanie got up front and rode with Franklin, he drove to Rockford Hills. "You wanna crash with me tonight?" He asked her. "Yeah, it'll be nice to have some alone time." Stephanie replied. Franklin headed up Whispymound Drive to his house, he parked in his driveway and got out along with Steph, they walked hand in hand inside the house and shut the door.


	15. Chapter 15: The Merryweather Heist

Chapter 15: The Merryweathwe Heist

It had been a week since the Grove Street indecent. Stephanie, and Michael were arriving at Trevor's place, he had taken over a condo from his lackey's cousin Floyd. Steph and Michael parked outside the apartment, they walked upstairs and inside. Trevor was getting a massage by Floyd, he looked at Steph and Michael. "Hello sexy, did you come to sit on Uncle T's knee?" Trevor asked Steph. "Maybe I come to break your knee instead." Stephanie replied. "Chill, he's just a dirty old creep." Michael told Steph. "Where's the other kid?" Trevor asked Michael. "He's on his way." Michael replied. "The kid idolizes you, it gives me the creeps." Trevor said in a high pitched voice as he was being massaged. Franklin walked in the door, he and Michael fist pumped, "So what's the deal man?" Franklin asked Trevor. "We're working amigo, taking a score." Trevor replied. "Yeah I done most of the planning and uh, I think we're going to literally make out like bandits on this one." Trevor told Franklin. "Did you talk to Lester?" Michael asked Trevor. "Yeah I called, apparently he's in the hospital having his vagina cleaned or some shit." Trevor replied. "He's got a wasting disease." Michael told Trevor. "Twenty percent saved." Trevor simply said. "No that's not how we work." Michael replied. "That's how we work now, because if I remember correctly the last time we did it your way we got shot at, you got buried, resurrected, turned into a twat and brad ended up in a fucking prison." Trevor ranted.

Michael looked at Trevor. "Yeah, and Lester told us not to do that job, but we did it anyway." Michael replied. "Lester seems pretty good man." Franklin told Trevor. "Would you shut the fuck up? Alright." He told Franklin. "And you, Michael owe me, alright. So this time we do things my way." Trevor told Michael. "Alright so what's the plan man?" Franklin asked. "We are sinking a freighter into Los Santos harbor alright. Now, Daddy's Little Helper, you will be on the bridge with a rifle. He told Franklin. "Michael you will be on the boat setting charges." He told Michael. "Me, I'm running the deep water salvage operation with a little help from my friends. Stephanie I want you in the sub with me making the pick up." Trevor told them. "You, fat man, are not one of those friends." Trevor told Michael. "Which part is easy though?" Franklin asked Trevor. "Oh, for fucks sake. Where'd you get the pussy Mikey huh?" Trevor asked Michael. "Fuck you." Franklin replied aggressively. "Fuck you, nice I like it." Trevor said excitingly. They walked outside and down the steps, Franklin, Trevor, anf Steph got in the back of Trevor's truck and drove off.

Trevor drove down the street, Franklin rode shotgun, while Steph rode in the bed. "I'm dropping you off at the Miriam Turner overpass, here's a rifle with a thermal scope." Trevor told Franklin showing him the rifle laying in the seat. "This isn't a job I was expecting, I was thinking of Michael's planning, with Lester's weird eye for details." Franklin told Trevor. "I got an eye for details kid, lie your brick of blow being drywall." Trevor said in response. "Yeah dog, and I'm grateful for that, but sinking a freighter is different than buying a brick of blow." Franklin replied. "Not really, it's all about what's inside." Trevor told Franklin. Trevor drove to the overpass and dropped Franklin off, Franklin grabbed the rifle and got out of the truck. Trevor and Steph drove off, Stephanie climbed into the cab and rode shotgun, Trevor glanced at her every now and again on his way to the submarine. "So, how'd you come across Michael anyway?" He asked her. "He's my uncle." Stephanie replied. "Uncle? Michael don't have siblings." Trevor asked and told Steph. "No he's my uncle by marriage, I'm Amanda's niece." Stephanie told Trevor. "Really? How old are you?" Trevor asked Steph. "18, I'm from North Yankton. My mom eas a stripper, her name is Penny but her stage name was Sweet Honey." Stephanie told Trevor. Trevor's eyes widened, he had recognized that name, suddenly he was back in North Yankton in the strip club.

 _The was 1994, the July month was met with a non stop winter of the non stop northern midwest weather. Trevor Philips was inside the Shaved Private gentleman's club watching a stripper dance, he made it rain money that he had just gotten from a heist. The dancer left the pole and started dancing in his face, Trevor kept giving her money. When the dance finished she approached Trevor, she wore a glittery thong and bra. "Hey cutie, I'm about to clock off. Wanna go somewhere private?" She asked him. "I'd love that gorgeous." Trevor said softly. The dancer took his hand and they left the club, they walked to Trevor's Vapid Sandking and got in the truck. "What's your name?" He asked her. "Penny, but they call me Sweet Honey." She replied. Penny unzipped Trevor's pants and climbed on top of him, she started riding him moaning and panting as she did so. Trevor came as well as her, she got off him and put her thong back on. "That was great baby." She said still panting. "I think I love you." Trevor told her. This creeped Penny out, she got out of the truck and looked at him. "I'll find another ride home, thanks you were amazing." She told Trevor._

They were in the submarine, Trevor started it up and dove underwater. He couldn't help but stare at Steph to try to see a resemblance with him, he caught her looking away and pulled a hair off her head. "Ow motherfucker!" She shouted after feeling her hair being pulled. "Sorry, thought I saw a spider." Trevor told her. He put the hair in the cellophane on his cigarette pack and put it in his pocket, he operated the submarine heading towards the container. "I'm in the drink T, where you at?" Michael asked over the radio. "I'm not far, there should be radar on your dive gear to pick up the signal." Trevor replied. "What kind of signal is it giving off?" Michael asked. "The kind that gets crazier the closer you get." Trevor replied. "I found it, I put down a flare." Michael told Trevor. "I'm almost there." Trevor replied. "I hope we get fucking paid for this, after all the shit we went through to get here I'll be pissed." Stephanie told Trevor. "Don't worry, we'll get paid. I got a buyer for whatever it is we're picking up." Trevor assured her. "What is this thing? It looks kinda sinister." Michael asked Trevor. "I don't know what it is." Trevor replied. "It's not doing anything to the water is it? I gotta swim around in this." Michael asked. "Might give you super powers, turn you into Impotent Rage. Nah shower off you'll be fine." Trevor replied.

Trevor found the thing, it looked like a nuclear bomb. Trevor turned on the magnet at the bottom of the sub and positioned himself over the weapon, he picked it up and started driving. "Floyd, I got it." Trevor said into the radio. "Did everything go okay? I heard gunshots and explosions." Floys asked Trevor. "Yeah, it went fine. We're nearly there, be ready with a crane." Trevor replied. "So how much you think we'll make off this?" Stephanie asked Trevor. "I don't know, I'm asking the Triad for 20 mil. We'll see if we get it." Trevor replied. He took the submarine to a dock outside of the port, Floyd had a crane lift the submarine and the nuke out of the water. Steph and Trevor were inside celebrating a successful job. "Say whatever you want about Trevor, but shit he got it done." Franklin told Michael. "Yeah well, we'll see." Michael replied. A taxi pulled up and Lester got out if the back, he wore a hospital gown with the back untied. "What the fuck are you doing?" Lester asked Michael. "Trevor told me he talked to you." Michael replied. "Lester Crest, what do I owe the pleasure?" Trevor asked approaching Lester. "Are you fucking stupid? FIB, IAA, Merryweather, you can fuck with them all day long but when you steal an experimental super weapon to sell to the Chinese, you'll be on every watch list on the entire planet." Lester told Trevor. "So what?" Trevor asked. "So they don't watch, they kill idiot. Think, we'll all be dead within a week." Michael told Trevor. "What do we do?" Franklin asked Lester. "I can have it organized to be taken back and found amongst the wreckage." Lester replied. "It's all lploaded up Trevor." Floyd said approaching Trevor. "Good, then you and the patient can take it all back." Trevor told Floyd. "Right fucking now!" Stephanie shouted angry that she is out a payday. Floyd ran to the truck, and Lester moved as fast as he could to it. "Michael you owe me." Trevor told Michael. "I'll get you something, I gotta find Franklin some work too." Michael replied.

Michael, Steph, and Franklin walked to Michael's car, Trevor grabbed Stephanie by her arm. "No way, you're riding with me." Trevor told her. He took her to a Bravado Bison parked close to them and she got in the passenger seat, he got behind the wheel and drove off. Trevor looked at his potential daughter, she had his temper but she was still level headed. "So who's your pop?" Trevor asked Steph. "Chad Ross, the town drunk." Steph replied. "Ah Chad Ross, I knew him a little. Knew your mom too, see I'm from Ludendorff. Well lived there, I was born a little further north." Trevor told Steph. "Good for you." She replied. Trevor kept driving, he dropped Stephanie off at her penthouse. "Hey, let me give you some advice about Uncle Mike. He's a fat snake, he'll probably sell you out too for a candy bar." Trevor told her. "I'll be fine." Steph replied. Trevor nodded and drove off, Steph walked in the building and up the elevator. She entered her penthouse and started stripping, she left a trail of clothes to the bathroom where she took a shower. As she showered she started thinking about home, she thought of her dad's abuse towards her. Something inside Steph snapped, she started punching the tile walls of the shower before punching and breaking the glass. She looked at her bleeding hand to see small glass shards inside her knuckles, she sighed and cleaned her wounds, afterwards she swept up the broken glass. After she cleaned up the glass she went to bed.


	16. Chapter 16: Suspicion

Chapter 16: Suspicion

 _Ludendorff, North Yankton, November, 1994. Trevor walked outside his trailer in the snowy trailer park in Ludendorff, he wore a green winter coat, holding a cold beer. He saw a station wagon pull up beside his house and park, he walked off the steps and approached the car. Penny got out of the car, she had a small bump in her belly. "Ah Sweet Honey, what do I owe the pleasure?" Trevor asked with a smile on his face. "I thought you should know, I'm pregnant." She replied. "Pregnant? Are you sure it's mine?" He asked her. "You're the only one I been with, besides my husband." She replied. "It could be his." He told her. "No, he shoots blanks. Doctor said his sperm is impotent, it's gotta be yours." She told him. Trevor dropped his bottle of Pisswasser, he thought for a minute. "What do you wanna do?" He asked her. "I don't want you near this baby, my husband thinks it's his miracle baby. I'm gonna raise it with him, I don't want child support or nothing out of you, I just thought you should know that you're a father." She told Trevor. "Why tell me if I can't be in my child's life?" He asked her. "To rub it in your face. You're a psychopath criminal, you don't deserve this child." She replied before turning around. She got in her car and started it up, Penny left the trailer park leaving an angry and heartbroken Trevor._

Stephanie woke up in her bed, her hand sore from the puncture wounds the glass left in her knuckles. She stood up, yawned, and stretched. The AC felt good on her naked body, she admired her figure in the mirror. Her C Cup breasts and shaved privates reflected in the mirror, Steph who was a little vain smiled at her body. She got dressed in her short yellow sundress barely covered her privates, she put on her pink thong and white open toed heels. She sat at the counter and rolled a joint, she grabbed her lighter and lit the fatty. Steph took a big hit and exhaled, she did this a few more times until the joint was half smoked. She put out the joint and grabbed her phone, she saw that she had a text from Trevor. "Hey I hope u are ready. We r gonna spend the day 2gether, meet me at my place in Vespucci." The text read. "Damn this guy's illiterate." Steph whispered before texting back. "Ok, whatever." She replied sending the text. She put her phone in her purse and walked out the door, she walked to her car and got her keys out of her purse. Stephanie got in her car and started it up, she put it in first and drove off.

Trevor was waiting at the apartment, he had sent the hair sample to Ron along with his hair sample to get it tested. Stephanie pulled up in the car and got out, Trevor looked at Stephanie's attire. "Whoa whoa whoa. The fuck are you wearing?" Trevor asked her in a stern tone. "What? This is San Andreas casual." She replied. "You're dressed like a spoiled rich whore." Trevor told her. "What the fuck do you care what I'm wearing?" She asked angrily. "Because you're my—" Trevor stopped and thought for a minute. "You're going to help me on a job, you need something more combat worthy. People see a hot girl in a dress shooting at them, they'll laugh and kill us. Let's go to Sub-Urban, get you some badass clothes." Trevor told her. He got in the passenger seat of Steph's car and Steph got behind the wheel, she drove down the street and to the Sub-Urban clothes shop. She and Trevor got out and walked in the store, the clerk looked at them. "Can I help you?" She asked them. "Yeah, my friend here needs something a little more tomboyish, I'm thinking jeans and a tank. You got them?" He asked the clerk. "Jeans are over there." The clerk replied pointing to the wall. "Thanks." Trevor told her.

Stephanie bought a pair of blue skinny jeans that hugged her body perfectly, a black pair of heeled boots, and a black tank top. She and Trevor walked out of the store and got into her car, he pulled out his phone and called Ron. "T?" Ron asked. "Hey Ron, did you get the results yet?" He asked him. "I got it T, I left it at your trailer. When are you coming back? I miss you. Ron asked. "Soon, there's some things I gotta do here." Trevor replied before hanging up the phone. "Where are we going?" Stephanie asked Trevor. "Ever heard pf The Lost MC?" Trevor asked in response. "The biker gang right?" Stephanie asked. "Yeah, they got a clubhouse in LS. We're going to take them out and torch their hangout." Trevor told her. "I don't know, I'm good with a gun but I don't think we can take out a whole gang of bikers." She replied. "You'll be fine, just do what I tell you and we'll get through it without any bumps or scrapes." Trevor told her. She drove to East Vinewood where the clubhouse was, they parked across the street and got out.

Stephanie saw a biker with his girlfriend, they were arguing. "You cheating bitch, I saw you in there with Hawk!" He yelled at her. "Motherfucker, you didn't see shit. And so what, Hawk is a gentleman unlike your lowlife ass!" She shouted back. The biker slapped his girlfriend hard across the face, he then took his belt off and started hitting her. Stephanie watched the act of abuse, she thought of the beatings her father dealt her. Stephanie snapped, she grabbed her knife and ran ip to the biker. Stephanie grabbed him by his hair from behind and slit his throat, she let go and the biker fell to the ground bleeding out. He was still alive, Steph started stabbing him repeatedly listening to him gasp for air. The girlfriend ran towards the door when Steph drew her pistol, she shot tge woman in the back of the head. A flurry of bikers started exiting the hangout guns blazing, Trevor and Steph picked them off as they come out. When the outside was clear they stormed the clubhouse, they killed everyone inside knowing not to leave witnesses. Trevor found a can of gas sitting in the back room, he poured gas all over and made a trail out the door. When he has made a trail to the road Steph lit it with her lighter, they watched the clubhouse burn. Trevor was impressed, he knew without a doubt without reading the DNA test results that she was his. He couldn't think of a way to tell her, so he let it be for now.


	17. Chapter 17: Hot Pursuit

Chapter 17: Hot Pursuit

It had been a week since Trevor and Stephanie had destroyed The Lost MC Clubhouse, Trevor, Franklin, and Michael had been busy during that time. Franklin told Steph about an armored truck full of government funds that the three had to rob from the IAA, Michael had met Devon Weston who tasked Michael with finding five high valued cars. Stephanie got dressed up in her very short blue jean shorts, cowboy boots, and black tank, she walked outside where Franklin had pulled up on his motorcycle. Stephanie sat behind him and held on, Franklin rode down the street. "So who is this guy?" Stephanie asked Franklin. "Some billionaire investor, he wants me to boost some rides." Franklin replied. "He better pay, I'm tired of this chump change." Stephanie told Franklin. Franklin kept riding down the road and pulled into a construction site, there was an older man there with a woman along with two bodyguards. The man was Devon Weston, the woman was his lawyer Molly Schultz.

Franklin parked his bike and got off, Stephanie did as well. "Hey man." Franklin told Devon. "Hey, homie." Devon replied mockingly. "What am I doing here man?" Franklin asked Devon. "You're requisitioning five top quality cars from some people I know and dislike intensely, so I can sell them to my contacts in China who will value them much more." Devon replied. "What?" Franklin asked loudly. "Robbing my so called friends slick." Devon simply replied. "Why?" Franklin asked. "Because they can afford it, because they don't appreciate them, because I'm rich enough to do whatever the fuck I want, and you're poor enough not to ask any stupid god damn questions." Devon replied. "That's a very good speech on friendship." Trevor's voice said as he approached the group. "Ah yes, you must be the creepy one." Devon said in a WASPY manner. "That's coming from you, please." Trevor replied. "Why, hello." Trevor said seductively to Molly. "So what exactly is the plan?" Franklin asked. "There's five top quality cars that you're going to take, we can get a good price for them in Asia. Two of the owners like to hang out on the Senora Freeway, Clinton you're going to provoke them to race you. Philips, you and De Santa will dress as traffic cops and pull the cars over. You take the cars and call me." Molly told them.

Michael pulled up and got out of his car, he walked over to the group. "You're late sugartits." Trevor told Michael. "Yeah, whatever. What's going on?" Michael asked. "You're going to recognize your childhood dream and dress up as a cop." Trevor replied. "Call me when you have the cars." Molly instructed them. The bodyguard opened the back door and Molly got in the car, Devon stood there with the group. "Alright, we'll get going, see you on the freeway." Michael told Franklin. "You, you got precious cargo. Be careful driving with the little lady," Trevor told Franklin. "Yeah man, whatever." Franklin replied. Trevor and Michael left, Franklin looked at Devon. "Man I don't know if this is for me." Franklin told Devon. "This is a golden opportunity, many would kill for this chance. Now are you going to follow through? Or have you simply found your level in life?" Devon asked walking to his car. "I guess we'll find out." Franklin replied. "Yeah, I guess we will, homie." Devon said sarcastically before getting in his car.

Franklin and Steph got in the red sports car that was parked there, he started it up and drove down the street. "Trevor's really starting to creep me out, first he hits on me, now he's doing an overprotective thing. I'm gonna flat tell him that me and him will never happen." Stephanie told Franklin. "He's a creepy cat, I'd say something but he's loco. Let's hold off and see if he'll make a move, I think this lawyer chick will have him distracted." Franklin replied. They drove out of the city on the Eastern Highway, they reached the Senora Freeway when Franklin's phone rang. "Yeah?" He asked into the phone. "Hey kid, we're ready waiting on you." Michael told Franklin. "Alright man, I'm almost there." Franklin replied. "Okay, get them to Grapeseed, we'll pick em up there. And get em going at speed." Michael instructed Franklin. "Eh man, it's done." Franklin replied before hanging up the phone. "Michael?" Steph asked. "Yeah, dudes are meant to be at a gas station up the road here. We're gonna race em and get em to drive through Grapeseed where Mike and T are gonna pull em over." Franklin explained to her.

Franklin found the gas station, he pulled off the freeway and pulled up to the gas pumps. "2.7 mililiters." One told the other. "Who the fuck does 2.7?" The other one asked in response. Franklin got out of the car, he faced the rich kids. "Let's see which one of you two is for real, get in your cars and see if they move as fast as your mouths." Franklin told them doing a talking motion with his right hand. "I think the fool wants to race us." One of the rich kids said. "We were just getting out of here anyway." The other one added in. They all got in their cars and sped down the road, they pulled onto the freeway and floored it. "Let's try to beat them, I wanna win." Steph told Franklin excitingly. "Nah babe, we're,not really racing. It's just a diversion." Franklin replied. He stayed behind the cars, one of them went to the opposite lane and drove. Franklin kept up with the other car, he followed it between two big rigs that were side by side. Stephanie was excited about the race, she started rubbing herself getting all hot about the speed they were going.

Franklin was near Grapeseed, he stayed on the cars as they raced. They approached Grapeseed and Franklin grabbed his phone, he dialed Michael and put the phone on speaker. "Hey man, we're coming up." Franklin told him. Franklin hung up the phone and kept driving, they passed Michael and Trevor who were in cop outfits and on motorcycles. The motorcycles come up behind the three racers, they stayed on them despite being a good distance away from them. One of the cars went back on the opposite lane, Trevor crossed over and followed him. Michael stayed on the right lane and tailed the race car, Franklin was maintaining his speed and handling. Stephanie was still rubbing herself, she was close to orgasm thinking about the possibilities of a wreck. "Babe, what the hell?" Franklin asked. "Just..(gasp)…keep….(moan)…..driving." Stephanie told him. She came screaming as she did so, she took her hand out of her shorts and cleaned it off with a napkin. Franklin was a little turned on, but he knew it was the wrong time for masturbation, he glanced at Steph. "You haven't been right for the past week babe, we need to talk after this." Franklin told her.

They drove through Paleto Bay, the town's traffic slowed them down a little giving Michael and Trevor some ground. They continued racing on the freeway, Michael and Trevor got right up on them. "You had your fun, now come to a stop on the bridge." Trevor said through the loudspeaker. The cars all pulled up on the bridge, Trevor and Michael pulled up and parked. They got off the motorcycle and headed towards the car, Trevor looked in on Franklin and Stephanie. "Whoa, stay in the car homeboy and hick girl, we'll deal with you later." Trevor told them. "Yeah, fuck you too." Franklin replied. Trevor and Michael reached the cars, Trevor looked in the window. "Do you know how fast you were going?" Trevor asked. "Gee, I don't know, officer. I try to keep it under the limit." The rich kid replied. "Well, it looks like you boys were drag racing from what I saw. Step out of the car." Trevor told him. "Officer." He said. "Officer." Trevor mocked. "Is this really necessary?" He asked Trevor. "Yes it is now turn around." Trevor replied as the rich got out of the car and stood up. "Get out of the car!" Michael yelled at the other rich kid throwing his license away. Trevor started frisking the rich kid fondling his privates. "Whoa, hey. What the fuck?" The kid asked turning around. "Relax, we gotta be sure." Trevor replied. "Get the fuck outta the car you pint sized prick!" Michael yelled. Michael opened the door and pulled the kid out, Trevor grabbed the other rich kid and threw him to the ground. "You get the fuck outta here!" Trevor yelled.

The three cars drove on down the road, Franklin followed behind Michael and Trevor. "Devon's lonely lawyer said to bring them to Haye's Auto in south LS." Trevor told them. "Eh man, I'm tired of this slow ass driving with these fools, let's have a real race." Franklin told Michael and Trevor. "I vote we indulge his childish need to play, after all it's his head on the chopping block if they get scratched." Trevor replied. The three cars started racing, Franklin immediately overtook the other cars. "See you there." Franklin said in a cocky tone. "Hey Franklin, didn't I tell you that this guy would bring you places?" Michael asked Franklin, "It seems like I come full circle to me." Franklin replied. "Ah, come on." Michael said. "Nah, I mean it. Before I met you I was boosting rides and racing them, thanks homie. After all we been through you got me right back where I started." Franklin told Michael. Michael just laughed, Franklin stayed in the lead with a turned on Stephanie in his passenger seat. "Franklin, this guy's nothing like anyone you met before. I seen his house." Michael told Franklin. "Oh, so he to is what you was to me? I see your house, I think this dude can take me places." Franklin asked. "Well, yeah." Michael replied.

They had reached Vespucci Beach, Franklin was still on the freeway. They drove through the tunnel on the Western Highway, Franklin had made it to the inner city. "Hey Mike what's your angle?" Trevor asked Michael, "You mean how am I gonna beat your ass in this race? Don't worry I'm still working on that." Michael replied. "No, I mean is it the smell of green or what? Why are you in on this?" Trevor asked, "I'm doing this for Franklin, helping him with the opportunity he's been given." Michael replied. "If it's about the girl, I saw her first." Trevor told Michael. "Don't get creepy." Michael replied. "No sexual harassment in the workplace T, not on my watch." Franklin told Trevor. "Seriously you two, back off her." Trevor told them. "I'm spoken for dog." Franklin replied. "I know, and you better not cheat on her or I'll cut your dick off and feed it to you." Trevor threatened. "Trevor, calm the fuck down." Stephanie told Trevor. They kept driving through south LS, Franklin pulled into the garage with Trevor in 2nd and Michael 3rd.

They got out of the cars where Devon Weston was waiting, he looked at the four then at the cars. "Nice, hey all of you." Devon said pulling their left hands out. "Give me five, five, five, and five." Devon said running across them slapping the palms of their left hand with his. "Whatever man, just give me the money." Franklin told Devon. "You'll get your money slick, don't worry. But I'm a payment upon completion kind of guy, the order was for five cars if I'm not mistaken that's only two." Devon replied. "Just give me the fucking money now!" Trevor yelled confronting Devon. "Ohh, I'm so scared. But you know what I run things here, if you don't like it, take a fucking walk." Devon replied. Trevor stewed silently at Devon's attitude, in his mind he vowed to kill that motherfucker when this job was done. "The next car is the Z Type, we got a pilot and helicopter from the LSPD to help." Molly told them. "What do we gotta do?" Michael asked. "You're not needed for this job." Molly told Michael. "Philips, you're in the chopper, Clinton, you're on the ground. Owner's name is Chad Mulligan, the chopper has got a scanner that can read your ID through a chip in the driver's license." Molly informed them. "Gotta go gentleman, bye bye, and stay spiritual." Devon told them. "Oh, Michael. I'll be in touch about our friend Solomon Richards." Devon told Michael before getting in the car with Molly. Michael and Trevor got changed, Franklin and Steph left, Trevor left soon after leaving Michael alone at the garage.


	18. Chapter 18: Opening Up

Chapter 18: Opening Up

Stephanie had gotten a call from Madrazo, she pulled up at his ranch in her Rapid GT and parked. She got out of the car and walked up to the door, Stephanie rang the doorbell and the same old woman from before answered. "Yes?" She asked. "Patricia, let her the fuck in!" Martin's voice shouted through the house, Patricia let Stephanie in leading her to the living room. Martin sat at his chair, Patricia eyed up Stephanie's outfit which consisted of black booty shorts, black thigh high heeled boots, and a black belly shirt. "Puta.." Patricia muttered before walking through the house. Stephanie sat down and looked at Martin, he took a drink of his scotch and stared at Steph. "Are you a religious girl?" Martin asked Stephanie. "Not really." Steph replied. "Me neither, religion is for fools and punks. I got a man who has evidence against me, now it would be prudent to take care of him and recover said evidence." Martin told Steph. "What's the pay?" She asked in response. "I worry about the pay, I am rich man who can have you killed for not doing as I ask." Martin replied. He pulled out his phone and showed Steph a picture of the man, she stared at the picture and looked at Martin. "Okay, where's he at?" She asked him. "He's in police custody being transported through south LS, go take out the convoy and kill the man." Martin told her.

Stephanie stood up and walked out of the living room, she left the house and got in her car. She drove down the street heading to the convoy. Stephanie drew her pistol and kept driving over to the convoy, when she reached the convoy she aimed her pistol at one of the drivers ad pulled the trigger. The bullet pierced through the windshield and went into the driver's head, she parked her car as the convoy parked up. She got out of the car and took cover, she was engaged in a fire fight with the gunmen, she took her time and picked her shots. When the men were dealt with she approached the transport van, she walked closer to the door when it slammed open. The door knocked her down and the prisoner started running, Steph regained her composure and stood up, she chased down the prisoner. He ran a block before Stephanie got within shooting distance, she shot him in the back and he fell in pain. The man was hurt, he moaned in pain, Stephanie approached him and aimed her pistol. Stephanie shot him in the heart and walked away, she got in her car and left the area.

Stephanie called Madrazo, the phone rang three times before he answered. "Tell me you have good news." He told her. "The problem isn't a problem anymore." She replied. "Excellent, I'll be in touch." He said before hanging up. Stephanie was livid as she wasn't promised payment for the job, she continued driving down the streets of Los Santos. She pulled up in front of Franklin's house and parked, Steph got out of the car and approached the door, she rang the doorbell. Franklin answered the door to see his gorgeous girlfriend standing there, Stephanie half smiled when she saw Franklin. "Hey babe." He said enthusiastically. "Hey." She replied with a smile. Franklin stepped aside and let Stephanie walk in, she walked to the couch and sat down. Franklin walked to the bar and poured himself and Stephanie a drink, he approached the couch with their glasses and handed Steph hers. She was drinking vodka and cola while Franklin had a glass of bourbon, she sipped her drink, sat the glass down on the table and sighed. "What's wrong babe? You seem different the past few weeks." Franklin asked. "A lot of things, my past has been sneaking up on me. And it gives me violent urges, and my sex drive has been really out of control. Things that used to scare me turn me on." Stephanie replied. "Anytime you need to talk I'm here for you babe." Franklin told her. Stephanie smiled and kissed Franklin, he reached his hand under her shorts and started rubbing her clit. Stephanie moaned in pleasure as Franklin sucked on her neck, she stripped off her clothes and climbed on top of Franklin. He took off his shorts and put himself inside Stephanie, she rode him fast and hard. Stephanie moaned and panted in pleasure, Franklin started sucking on her nipples as she rode him. They both came and Steph got off him, she sighed in pleasure as Franklin lit two cigarettes. He handed Steph one and she took a big drag, Franklin looked at her. "So babe, like I said if you want to tell me anything I'm here." He told her.

Stephanie looked at her boyfriend, she took a drag of her cigarette and sat up. "It's complicated, I feel like I'm getting more unstable. I think of my past and just lose it, and hanging with Trevor makes me even more crazy like we share a trait." Stephanie replied. "What happened in your past?" Franklin asked. "I had a rough upbringing, I've told you that. My dad would constantly beat and hurt me. When I was a kid he branded me on my ass cheek for missing a shot. He always told me I was an abomination and my birth was an atrocity. He hated me despite my good traits, I don't know why he treated me like he did but he always seemed to take it out on me and my mom when he got drunk. I left to escape him. I think of his actions toward me and I lose it. I killed a whole gang of bikers a while back after a flashback of my abusive life. It's just chaos, now Madrazo is holding out on payment for jobs and my life os falling apart." Stephanie explained as she sobbed. Franklin wiped her eyes, he gently grabbed her chin and faced her towards him. He and Steph kissed and he wrapped her up in a hug and let her cry on his shoulder.


	19. Chapter 19: Houseguest

Chapter 19: Houseguest

Stephanie went home the next morning, she had showered off and took a nap. She laid in her bed asleep when her doorbell rang, she ignored it and continued to sleep. She was awake and alert when someone knocked frantically and loudly on the door, she got out of bed and covered up her naked body with a 2xl t shirt Franklin had left there during one of his visits. Stephanie walked to the door angrily and quickly and aggressively opened the door. "What!?" She shouted opening the door. Jimmy was standing there with a duffel bag in his hand, he looked at his cousin's bare legs and back at her nappy hair. "Uh hey." He said nervously. Stephanie sighed and walked away from the door leaving it open, Jimmy walked inside and sat his bag down. "What do you want Jim?" She asked in an annoyed tone. "As you know we moved out of the house, Dad is losing his mind. I got tired of staying with my mom so I figured that I'd come crash here awhile." Jimmy explained. Stephanie sat on the couch and crossed her legs, Jimmy sat on the recliner on the right side of the couch facing Steph. "I don't care, your family. But do not make a mess, if you do you clean it up. And if you don't clean it up you're gone." Steph told Jimmy. "Sure, I got it. Do you wanna get high?" Jimmy asked Steph. "Sure." She replied,

Jimmy pulled a blunt out of his pocket, he grabbed a lighter off the table and lit it. Jimmy took a big drag and inhaled, he then handed it to Steph ad he coughed wildly. Steph took a drag and inhaled as well, she blew the smoke and entered a euphoria. She and Jimmy passed the blunt back and forth, when they were done Jimmy put out the blunt and laid it in the ashtray. Stephanie stood up and walked to her bedroom, she unwittingly left the door open before she stripped off the t shirt. Stephanie put on a pink g string thong, yoga pants, and a black tank top, Jimmy watched her get dressed. Stephanie caught him looking and realized she left the door open, she quickly and angrily slammed the door before finishing. She put on a pair of Converse sneakers and walked back into the living room, Jimmy was zoned out high as a kite. Stephanie stepped in front of him and snapped her fingers. Jimmy was alert now, he looked at his younger cousin. "Hope you got an eyeful you pervert." Stephanie said firmly. "Sorry about that." Jimmy replied. "Whatever, listen. That's another rule. Do. Not. Be. A. Creep. If you do you're outta here." Stephanie told Jimmy. "Got it." Jimmy replied.

Stephanie sat down and turned on the T.V. Underbelly Of Paradise was on, Steve Haines looked as smug as ever. Stephanie sighed in disgust and turned the channel, Weazel news was playing. "A daring attack on a police convoy yesterday has LSPD baffled. 25 year old Maurice Hernandez who was going to testify against alleged crime lord Martin Madrazo was brutally murdered along with eight police officers who were transporting Mr. Hernandez to the federal penitentiary in Blaine County." The reporter said. "That's heavy shit." Jimmy said in awe. "I know, some of my best work." Stephanie replied. Jimmy's jaw dropped, he looked at his cousin in disbelief. "You did that?" He asked her. "Yeah, I got paid good money for it." Stephanie replied with a smile on her face. Jimmy lit a joint to calm his nerves, he timidly passed it to Steph who he was slightly afraid of at the moment. They got stoned and talked, Jimmy kept on his toes while talking Stephanie. When the joint was finished Jimmy butted the roach and put it up, Stephanie's phone rang. "Hello?" She asked answering it. "Hey babe, it's Franklin. Wanna come chill at my house for the day, maybe spend the night?" Franklin asked Steph. "Oh God yes, get me away from my creep of a cousin." Stephanie replied. "Ah Jimmy ain't so bad." Franklin said with a laugh. Stephanie hung up the phone and walked into her bedroom, she shut the door and got changed again in her short black dress, and thigh high heeled boots. She walked out of her bedroom to find Jimmy passed out on the couch, she grabbed her car keys and exited her penthouse.


	20. Chapter 20: Packie's Problem

Chapter 20: Packie's Problem

Stephanie sat at the island in Franklin's kitchen drinking coffee. She wore only one of his tank tops and a black thong. Franklin walked upstairs and saw his girlfriend sitting there, he approached her and kissed the top of her head. "Morning babe." He said with a smile. "Good morning." She replied. Franklin walked to the coffee maker and poured him a cup, he sat beside Stephanie and sipped his coffee. "What's your plans for today babe?" He asked her. "I don't know, I think I'll drive around maybe go buy some new clothes." Stephanie replied. "Sounds good, I'm gonna go to my dispensary and check things out." Franklin told her. "Yeah, you bought that Smoke On The Water place at the beach didn't you?" Stephanie asked. "Yeah babe, no more paying for weed for me." Franklin replied. "Good, maybe you can get me free smoke as well." Stephanie said with a smile. Franklin chuckled as he lit a joint, he took a big hit and passed it to Steph. She took a big hit and passed it back to Franklin. "Good shit." She told him. "Yeah, it's called Train Wreck." Franklin replied. "Why?" She asked. "It fucks your mind up so bad that you become a train wreck." Franklin replied.

They finished the blunt and Steph stood up, she walked downstairs to get dressed. She put on a pair of short blue jean shorts, cowboy boots, and a white belly shirt. She walked back upstairs and out the door, she got into her car and started driving down the street. She drove into South LS, she stopped the car when she noticed a familiar face standing on the corner. "She rolled down the car window and looked at Packie. "Hey, what are you doing out here? You need a ride?" She asked him. "Yeah, a ride would be good." Packie replied. He got in the passenger seat of the Rapid GT and closed the door, Stephanie drove down the street. "Where am I taking you?" She asked him. "I need a ride to a warehouse in Cypress Flats." Packie replied. "You got it. What's at the warehouse?" She asked him. "Just some valuable goods that need taken, they belong to the Ballas in Strawberry. Drugs, guns, and a few cars." Packie replied. Stephanie grabbed her pistol from under the seat, Packie smiled at her moxie. "Want to lend a hand there cowgirl? I'll give you a cut of what I move." Packie asked her. "You got that right." Stephanie replied.

They pulled up to the warehouse, Packie and Steph got out of the car and ducked behind some crates. "So here's the plan, I'm gonna make some noise around front. You go to the back and hit these assholes, when I hear the gunfire I'll shoot my way through these spooks and we'll take the shit. There's two trucks parked inside, they each contain sports cars packed with drugs and guns, we take thw trucks and you'll follow me to my lock up in South LS." Packie told her. "No problem." Stephanie replied. Packie ran to the front of the warehouse, he pulled out a grenade, pulled the pin off and threw it at a propane tank. The grenade exploded blowing up the tank, the Ballas started shooting at Packie who took cover. Stephanie snuck around back, she shot a Balla standing guard on a flight of stairs. The gunfight ensued, Stephanie shot her way through the warehouse. Packie fought his way from the front, they met in the middle taking out Ballas as they advanced. Packie and Stephanie found the trucks, he got in the one on the right and Steph got in the other one.

Packie drove out of the warehouse with Steph following him, he made a left and drove into Ranchp. Ballas cars started pursuing Packie and Steph, Steph drew her pistol and shot at the cars. She hit one of the drivers and his car drove into a brick wall, Packie threw a grenade and it landed beside the car. The grenade went off blowing up the car, Steph and Packie kept driving. "Those niggers won't be following us no more. Follow me to my lockup." Packie told Steph. They drove from Rancho to Mission Row where Packie's lockup was, they parked the truck in the lockup and got out. Packie opened the back of the truck where a Banshee sports car was parked, he opened the trunk of the Banshee to find four duffel bags and an arsenal of guns. "Sweet, I'll make some serious dough off these weapons." Packie said with a smile. He opened the duffel bags and his jaw dropped, inside the bags were pure uncut cocaine fresh from Columbia. "Look at all this chop, itsenough to have a party with and still make a buck!" Packie said excitedly. He took a key from the bag and cut it open, he walked to the front of the car and made two lines on the hood. He grabbed a dollar bill from his pocket and rolled it up, he snorted a line of coke and stood up. "You snort?" He asked Steph. "Not my thing, but I'll try it." Steph replied. She walked over to the hood of the car and took a bump of the second line, she didn't feel anything right away so she snorted half the line. A rush went to her head she felt like she could fight a grizzly bear, she also felt horny.

Steph and Packie looked at each other, the next moment they were inseparable. They started making out hot and heavy, Packie took off Steph's shorts while she undid his pants. Packie picked Steph up and put her against the car, he put himself inside her and started humping. Steph moaned and panted in pleasure, she and Packie made out while he pumped into her. She started scratching his back in pleasure, Packie loved the rough stuff. Packie started sucking her neck before biting it, Steph screamed in ecstasy. She could feel herself getting close, Packie was too. He sped up the pace pumping into her, she moved her hips and thrusted into his thrusts. They were both moaning as they came, when they had they made out a few more seconds. Stephanie loved what she felt, she thought Packie was a better lover than Franklin. She put her bottoms back on and looked at Packie, he zipped his pants and looked back at her. "You did good today, you can handle yourself and you were the best fuck I ever had. Can Ihave your number?" Packie asked Stephanie. She smiled and grabbed his phone out of his pocket, she put her number in his contacts and handed it back to him. "Call me if you have more work, or if you just want to hang or fool around." She told him with a seductive smile. Stephanie turned around and walked off leaving Packie to his score.


	21. Chapter 21: One Last Errand

Chapter 21 One Last Errand

The next morning Stephanie woke up in Franklin's bed, they both lie naked wrapped up in each other's arms. She pulled the cover off her and stood up, she yawned and stretched as she walked out of the room and to the bathroom. She used the bathroom and walked back into Franklin's room, she got dressed in her clothes that she wore the day before. Stephanie laid back down and started running her fingers in a walking motion up Franklin's back, she reached his ear and tugged gently. Franklin opened his eyes and turned around to a giggling Stephanie, he sat up and smiled. "It's not wise to wake up a sleeping brother babe, we get real moody." Franklin said in a joking voice. "Really? What are you gonna do spank me?" Stephanie asked in a sarcastic tone. "I just might." Franklin replied with a smile. He and Steph started making out, he rubbed his hands all across her back. Stephanie's phone rang, she answered it frustrated. "Hello?" She asked. "Hey, your uncle Michael is coming to my house. I need your help with a matter, be here soon." Madrazo's voice said over the phone before hanging up. Stephanie let out a frustrated sigh, she sat up and put her boots on. "What's wrong babe?" Franklin asked her. "That Mexican prick wants another job, I'm telling you he better pay up this time," Stephanie replied.

She stood up and turned around, she kissed Franklin who was now standing up. She walked out of Franklin's room and up the stairs, she turned right and walked out the door. Stephanie got in her car and started it, she started driving down the street towards Madrazo's ranch. She pulled into his driveway where Michael was waiting for her, she parked her car and got out. She walked up to Michael who was waiting for her, he was smoking a cigarette as he waited for Trevor. "Hey, what's up?" Michael asked her. "Not much, doing another errand for this douche bag." Stephanie replied. Trevor pulled up on his truck and parked, he got out of the truck wearing his white t shirt, blue jeans, and boots. "What the fuck is this huh?" Trevor asked Michael. "You said you wanted work, this is work." Michael replied. The three approached the door and Michael rang the doorbell, Patricia answered the door and looked at the three. "Yes?" She asked. "Why hello." Trevor said in a seductive voice. "Patricia! For fuck sake let em in!" Madrazo's voice shouted through the house. Patricia turned around and lead them to the living room where Martin sat, Stephanie glared at him in anger.

They all sat down, Stephanie sat between Trevor and Michael. "Michael how you been?" Madrazo asked Michael. "Good." Michael replied. "Good, now why don't you tell Mr. Philips who I am." Madrazo told Michael. "Martin is an old friend—" Michael tried to say before Madrazo interrupted him. "The truth." Madrazo told Michael. "Martin is a terrifying psychopath who tried to kill me." Michael admitted. "That's right, but it seems people don't fear me the way they used to. My cousin Javier, you met him Michael." Madrazo told Michael doing a bat swinging motion. "He's going to testify against me, he's got sone innocent files that need taken. He's flying on a plane to Liberty City this afternoon." Madrazo told them. "I want you to shoot the plane down and get the files." He added. Michael stood up, Trevor remained seated. "I'm in what's the pay?" Trevor asked in a goofy sarcastic tone. "Come on." Michael told Trevor, "There's a gun at the observatory, use it to shoot the plane down." Madrazo told them. The three started walking out of the living room, Patricia entered the room with four glasses of scotch. "Here's your drinks." She said. "Not now woman!" Madrazo shouted in her ear. Trevor was angry at hom for that, they left the house and walked to the driveway. "Okay you two find a vehicle something versatile. I'll shoot the plane down." Michael told Trevor and Steph. Trevor and Steph got into Trevor's truck and drove down the street, Michael got into his car and left.

 _Ludendorff North Yankton, October 31_ _st_ _1999_

 _Five year old Stephanie was dressed up as a princess for Halloween, she walked out of her bedroom to the living room. Her parents were in the kitchen arguing. "Chad I can't do it. I have to work, you said you'd take her trick or treating." Penny told Chad, "She ain't mu fucking kid, she isn't even human. That's a demon seed, she was an abomination to this world!" Chad yelled before taking a sip of his whiskey. Penny started slapping on Chad before being backhanded across the face, she fell to the floor where Chad started hitting her with his belt. Stephanie ran up to Chad pleading with him. "Daddy please no!" She yelled. Chad looked at the innocent face of his step daughter and thought for a minute, he then started whipping little Stephanie with the belt. "Don't interfere when me and your mother are talking bitch!" The drunken Chad yelled. Penny watched in horror as Chad beat the little girl, Stephanie cried in pain."_

Trevor and Steph had gotten the files from the crashed plane in Grapeseed, Trevor walked out od the plane as Steph shot Javier. "Got the files." Trevor told Michael. "Okay, I gotta get rid of the van. Meet me at his house." Michael replied. "I'll take him the files but seriously, after coming all the way out here we gotta get paid." Trevor told Michael. "Let me handle it." Michael replied firmly. Trevor anx Steph got on the dirt bike, she held onto the suitcase while Trevor drove. "He better pay, he owes me fir the last job I did for him." Stephanie told Trevor. "What? He stiffed you for a job? We definitely gotta get paid now, he owes us." Trevor replied. They rode back to Madrazo's ranch and parked the dirt bike, Trevor and Steph got off and walked in the door. "Hey Martin, we got something for you." Trevor said childishly. Madrazo stood up angry, he looked at Trevor and Steph. "You don't even knock? I could have you killed." Madrazo said angrily. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, listen Martin. My friend here tells me you owe her for a previous job, and I figure that you owe me and Michael for this one. So here's what's gonna happen: You're gonna pay double what I was thinking I'm thinking $100,000 for today's errand." Trevor told Madrazo. "I won't pay you a fucking cent! Who do you think you are wanting me to pay you?" Martin asked Trevor angrily.

Patricia walked in the room to see what was happening, Trevor grabbed her and drew his pistol. "If you won't pay I'll just commandeer the little lady for ransom." Trevor said aiming his gun as Patricia's head. "Guards!" Madrzao shouted. Stephanie drew her pistol and shot three of Madrazo's men in the head, they fought their way out of the house. Trevor dragged Patricia to an SUV parked outside the house, he threw her in the back and got behind the wheel. Stephanie kept shooting the goons around the ranch,, she got in the passenger side and shut the door. Trevor sped off away from the ranch, he pulled out his phone and called Michael. "Hey change of plans, we don't have to meet him at the ranch anymore. Come to Stoner Cement Works, it's a little up Senora Road from there." Trevor told Michael. "What did you do?" Michael asked in response. "Nothing you wouldn't do." Trevor replied. Trevor hung up the phone and pulled the car over, he got out and walked to the back. Stephanie got out and met him at the trunk "What are we doing?" She asked him. "I gotta tie up the hostage." Trevor replied. "How much you think we'll get for her?" Stephanie asked. "Enough to keep you in drugs and clothes for a few years." Trevor replied.

They tied up Patricia and duct taped her mouth before getting back in the car. They drove to the cement works where Michael was waiting. "What did you two do?" Michael asked as they got out of the car. "What a piece of shit, you know I don't know why you hang around with people like that Mikey." Trevor replied. "What did you do?" Michael asked again. "I mean really, what a turd." Trevor replied. "Trevor, answer the fucking question!" Michael shouted. "I asked for an honest day's pay after an honest day's work, and he might've gotten a little angry. So I admit, I kinda got a little angry." Trevor replied. Stephanie walked to the trunk of the car with a smile on her face, Michael looked horrified. "You didn't kill him did you?" Michael asked. "What kind of animal do you take me for? No I didn't kill him." Trevor replied. "Oh thank fuck." Michael said in a relieved tone. "But we did kidnap his wife!" Stephanie shouted in a half manic tone as she opened up the trunk. Patricia laid in the trunk tied up and gagged, Michael threw his hands up "What the fuck did you do?" Michael asked horrified. "She just told you what we just did." Trevor replied. He picked Patricia up and put her in the front seat of the car, he shut the door and looked at Michael and Steph. "Unfortunately we need to lay low for awhile, you two will have to get in back because Patricia has called shotgun." Trevor told them. Stephanie and Michael got in the backseat and Trevor got behind the wheel. "It's a little cabin in a woods, mice getaway spot." Trevor said referring to his trailer in Sandy Shores. He started the car and started driving, Michael stared im disbelief at Stephanie.


	22. Chapter 22: Out Of The Bag

Chapter 22: Out Of The Bag

Stephanie sat on the couch of the small single wide trailer that Trevor owned, she had her legs crossed and her phone in her hand. She was ignoring Franklin's calls and texts while she and Packie sexted on the phone, Michael sat in a chair smoking a cigarette. Michael's phone rang, he stood up to answer it. "Oh hey, I had to kinda lay low for awhile. That nice Mexican we met. Me and T did that job for him. And we fell out." Michael explained. "You gotta be joking." Franklin said. "I wish I was." So where you at now?" Franklin asked. "Desert. Out by Alamo Sea." Michael replied. "Yeah well, I'll hit you if I find anything, where's Steph man? She there with you?" Franklin asked Michael. "Yeah, she's with us. Oh Trevor's got his wife." Michael replied. "Trevor's got a wife?" Franklin asked in response. "No the Mexican's wife. He and Stephanie kidnapped her." Michael replied. "Oh, I don't know what ti say about that one." Franklin told Michael. "Nothing. Nothing to say about that." Michael replied before hanging up the phone. "Ron!' Trevor shouted from the bedroom where he was laying down. "Ron we're back!" Trevor shouted standing up. He walked to the door of his room and stood there. "And bring me my coffee or I'll cut your fucking arm off!" Trevor shouted. Michael walked to the bathroom and started pissing, he looked at Trevor who stood there. "Who is that your maid?" Michael asked. "Business partner, good guy, very loyal." Trevor replied.

Ron walked in the trailer and poured Trevor a cup of coffee, Trevor walked right past Ron. "Ron, this is Michael, Steph, and this is Patricia." Trevor said before taking the duct tape off Patricia's face. He sat down in front of her, she looked into his drug addled eyes. "Now…listen, beautiful, y'know sorry about everything that's happened, and I y'know can't guarantee you no harm's gonna come to you. Might have to chop you up into little pieces before spraying your pulped mess down the drain, but I really hope it doesn't come to that." Trevor explained to her. "I appreciate your honesty, you are a good man." Patricia replied as Trevor took the coffee out of Ron's hand. "I can see that." She told him. You need your eyes examined then." Michael told Patricia. Trevor shoved the empty coffee cup in Michael's hand and walked towards the sink. "Ron, you miss me?" Trevor asked. "Yes Trevor, a little bit I mean." Ron replied. "How's the fucking business?" Trevor asked aggressively. "I-I-I tried." Ron replied nervously. "If you're gonna give me a sob story I'm gonna rip your fucking throat out, and shove a turd down the hole." It's not a sob story, it's just not quite come good yet." Ron replied. "But I heard about something- to do with Merryweather." Ron told Trevor. "Those assholes again." Trevor replied. "Big cache of weapons they got coming in, so I thought you might want to umm requisition it." "Fantastic! Let's go!" Trevor told Ron. "I'm in." Michael said standing up. "Me too." Stephanie said as well. "No no no, Michael you're a wanted man. And Stephanie I don't want you getting hurt." Trevor told Stephanie. "But I want to help." Stephanie said. "The answer is no! Stay here!" Trevor shouted at Stephanie. She sat on the couch and crossed her arms and legs, she pouted like a little kid as Trevor and Ron walked out the door.

Stephanie remained seated as she heard Trevor leave in his truck, Michael stood up and walked out the door. "Where are you going?" Steph asked Michael. "I gotta get out for awhile, watch the hostage." Michael replied. He left the trailer and got in his car, Stephanie sat on the couch and texted Packie. "OMG, I'm in the desert with my uncle and his creepy friend." She texted. "That sucks babe, want me to make a trip out there to see you?" Packie texted back. "Yes plz " She replied. Stephanie stood up to stretch her legs, she walked around the trailer looking at everything. She noticed a file that read DNA analysis Stephanie Ross, she picked up the folder and opened it up. It contained a hair from her and a hair from Trevor, she read the results that read match. Stephanie dropped the folder as her eyes filled with water, she ran outside the trailer screaming and crying. A local redneck saw her outside the trailer crying and he stopped his truck, he got out and ran to Steph. "You alright little miss?" He asked Stephanie. She started punching the redneck in the face with suck force that he fell to the ground, she started stomping his head in with her boot until it was a bloody mess. When she regained her composure she looked at what she did, Packie pulled up in a Banshee and got out. "Babe what did you do?" He asked her. Stephanie started crying in Packie's arms, he held her tight. "That creep friend of my uncle's is my father. I'm an abomination like my dad said." Stephanie told Packie. "We'll talk about that, let's get rid of this corpse." Packie replied. Stephanie helped Packie load the body into his trunk, they got in his car and drove off.


	23. Chapter 23: Trauma

Chapter 23: Trauma

Stephanie was still hysterical after finding out the news, she leaned against the car crying as Packie finished digging the hole. He got out of the hole and approached Steph, he put his hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes. "Steph I can't move this guy by myself. Help me put him in the hole and we'll discuss your problem." He told her. Stephanie composed herself and walked to the trunk with Packie, they grabbed the body out of the trunk and carried him to the hole. The two dropped the corpse in the hole and Packoe picked up the shovel, he started covering the body while Steph went back to the car and pouted some more. Packie stopped filling the hole and got out, he walked up to Steph and grabbed her. "Listen baby, I don't know what you're going through but we need to do this together. Now grab a fucking shovel and help." Packie told her. Steph nodded and picked up a shovel, she helped Packie cover up the hole. When the hole was filled they got in his car and left, they drove to a hotel in Paleto Bay. Packie got out of the car and walked into the office, the room smelled of decay. Packie approached the counter and rung the bell, nobody showed up so he started ringing the bell frantically before picking it up and throwing it across the room. The manager came out of his office and looked at Packie, he was middle aged with grey hair and wrinkles, he wore a denim jacket and jeans. "What the hell do you want!?" He asked Packie angrily. "What the fuck do you think I want? I want a fucking room." Packie replied.

The manager gave Packie a key and walked back into his office, Packie walked iut of the office and to his Banshee. "I got us a room babe, come on in we'll talk." Packie told Steph before walking to his trunk. He grabbed a duffel bag out of the trunk and walked to his hotel room, Steph followed behind him like a lost puppy. They got into the hotel room, and Packie turned on the lights. The room was a dump with a small TV from the 80's, one king sized bed, a table beside the bed and a bathroom that only had a toilet. Packie sat the duffel bag on the table and opened it up, he pulled out a bottle of whiskey and a bag of coke. He made three lines on the table, he snorted two and handed Steph the dollar bill. She snorted the third line and dropped the bill, she sat on the bed in euphoria of the cocaine. "That's good shit." She said calmly. "Usually this stuff speeds you up, you must not be used to hard drugs." Packie said with a smile. "No I'm a pothead." She replied. "Well pothead, now you're a coke addict. Welcome to the fucking club." Packie told Steph. They laughed and he sat beside her. "So this "creep" he's your father. What's wrong with that?" Packie asked Steph.

Steph sighed and looked at Packie. "He started out hitting on me, in creepy ways. Then he did the whole overprotective thing, meanwhile I lose my grip on sanity. The man I thought was my father, was not much of a father. He raised me and provided for me, he put food in my mouth. But he beat me, burned me, told me I was a demon child. I didn't know why he hated me so, now that I know I think he knew Trevor. He knew that I was Trevor's kid and he hated me for it. I hate myself now, now that I know that my impending insanity is because of genetics and not trauma." Stephanie told Packie. "I know what you mean girl. My dad wasn't a good dad either, he beat me and my brothers, he molested me and Gerry. He never bothered Kate though, I don't know why it was just us. But if this Trevor guy is your father, talk to him about it. Fucking try to bond or some shit, he might end up being a good father." Packie replied. Steph hugged Packie and kissed him on the cheek, he opened up the whiskey and poured a glass. He handed Steph the glass and took a drink from the bottle, they toasted and drank.


	24. Chapter 24: Hipster

**This chapter has no original dialogue and takes most of the dialogue from the mission "Paleto Score Setup" just a warning. New chapters will be up soon.**

Chapter 24: Hipster

Stephanie woke up next to Packie in the hotel room, he was passed out from the partying the night before. Steph pulled the covers off of her and stood up, the hot desert air made her naked body sweat. Her head was pounding from her hangover, she opened the fridge to find a single bottle of Pisswasser. Stephanie opened the beer and started drinking it, the alcohol almost instantly cured her headache. She sat on the bed with the beer in her hand, her phone started ringing and she picked it up. Trevor's name showed up on the caller ID, she answered the phone. "What?" She asked. "Where are you? I'm at the trailer and you're not here." Trevor asked firmly. "I'm at a hotel in Paleto Bay, what do you want?" She asked in response. "Those FIB cock snobs want to talk to me, you, and Michael. Meet me at Liquor Ace in Sandy Shores." Trevor replied. "Okay dad- I mean Trevor. I'll be there soon." Stephanie replied before hanging up the phone. She stood up and got dressed, she put on her thong first, then her denim booty shorts, then her white belly shirt. After she put on her boots she grabbed a pen and piece of paper from the desk, she wrote Packie a note. "Had to go, business needs taken care of. Call you later -Steph" She taped the note to the TV and walked out the door.

The cab dropped Stephanie off at Liquor Ace, she paid him $35 and got out. She walked inside, the place stunk like car urine. She walked in the back and upstairs, she found her way into the meth lab where Trevor was waiting. "Ah you're here good, what about the fat man?" Trevor asked. "I haven't seen him." Stephanie replied. She pulled her phone out of her pocket, a small bag of cocaine fell out and hit the floor. Trevor saw the bag of coke and looked at Steph, he picked up the bag. "What the fuck is this?" He asked her. "Oh it's just some chop my friend gave to me." She replied. "This shit is good, but I got better shit." Trevor told her. He picked up a meth pipe sitting on the table and packed it full of crystal, he handed Steph the pipe and pulled his lighter out of his pocket. "Take a hit of this." He told her. Stephanie put the pipe to her lips and Trevor lit the bottom, she inhaled the smoke from the melting crystal and coughed her lungs out. "Damn that shit is strong." Stephanie said. She felt a rush come over her, she felt strong and energetic. Trevor hit the pipe and looked at his daughter, she wanted to tell Trevor that she knew.

Michael walked in and looked at the two, Steph and Trevor looked at Michael, both high as a kite. "Whoa nice place you got here." Michael said sarcastically. "Oh yeah, it's easy to mock isn't it huh? Cheap and fucking easy. But, err, this? This here is my place. And my work paid for my place." Trevor replied. "Alright I was just being sarcastic." Michael told Trevor. "Yeah, well, don't be alright. Because the world doesn't need anymore sarcasm, it's the blight of the age." Trevor replied. "Yeah, I get the point." Michael replied back. You? You don't get the point. You're like every other asshole. You made a bit of money, and you became a turd." Trevor told Michael. "I got news for you, I was always a turd." Michael replied. "No! You weren't man, you were something but now man, yeah. You're like this place, you're a shell." Trevor ranted. "Go fuck yourself. Are you some kind of pure, morally justifiable asshole? What, because you're totally psychotic somehow it's okay?" Michael retorted back. "I'm honest, alright? You're the hypocrite." Trevor replied. "Oh yeah, You're a fucking hero. So far above it all!" Michael exclaimed. "Yeah well I'm not above ripping open your fucking chest, to see what's replaced your heart!" Trevor shouted in response.

Haines and Norton walked in the meth lab, Haines had that arrogant look on his face as he eyex up Stephanie. "Hello?" Haines shouted. He saw Trevor and Michael about to fight, he walked next to them. "Whoa, ladies ladies, what's up?" He asked them. "Fuck off!" Trevor shouted. "Listen." Dave told Trevor. "I'm sorry, but we got a problem. Government funding thing. We need you to…investigate a research lab upstate." Dave explained. "It's about terrorism, nerve gas. Biological terror." Steve told them. "Thank god I don't pay tax." Trevor replied. "You'll need some fairly standard gear. Boat, tandem rotor heavy lift copter, truck, weapons. You'll have to source all that. Chopper alone will set you back a couple of mil." Dave further explained. "Hell, no worries there. Trevor here, he just came into a lot of money." Michael said sarcastically. "Is that sarcasm?" Trevor asked. "Oh, you're fucking A-right it's sarcasm. You fuck! A few weeks ago. I was happily retired, sulking by my swimming pool, and my psychotic best friend shows up out of nowhere to torture me over mistakes I made, honest mistakes I made over a decade ago! We, our little posse, are flat fucking broke, but hey, let's go out and spend two million dollars on a tandem rotor fucking chopper, so I can go steal nerve gas from fucking terrorists! Forgive me, you ignorant fuck, but sarcasm is all I fucking got! Sarcasm, and a room full of you cunts!" Michael ranted. "Yes!" Trevor shouted standing up. "Whoo! Welcome back man, it is the old you!" Trevor told Michael. "Yeah well, we gotta go. It's been great but Dave here's got a Pilates class. Now remember ladies, you keep us way the fuck out of this thing. Bye bye." Haines told them before walking out the door with Dave. "Jesus fucking Christ. Alright, I'll give Lester a fucking call." Michael said in a defeated tone. "You tell him we're driving towards Paleto Bay." Trevor told Michael.

Trevor, Steph, and Michael walked downstairs and exited the store, they got into Michael's Declasse Premier and Michael drove down the street. Michael grabbed his phone and called Lester. "What do you need me for?" Steph asked Trevor. "You're a pretty white girl in the desert full of meth heads, bikers, and rednecks. I want you close to me and fatboy here so you don't get kidnapped by them and sold to the cartel that's put a price on our heads." Trevor replied. "We got a funding problem, so we need a job. Before the jewel store you talked about a bank in the sticks- I need you to meet us there. Paleto Bay right?" Michael asked into the phone. He heard Lester's reply and hung up. "Alright, Lester's meeting us there. Don't start." Michael told Trevor. "I won't. No way. Good call, if you're taking down a bank for a couple million first thing you do is call the hospital tell 'em to get you a guy in a wheelchair." Trevor replied. "Oh! This hayseed bank is gonna be carrying that kinda change?" Michael asked. "Local police extorts money from all the weed farms, whorehouses, and meth kitchens in the area. They keep their cash in safe deposit boxes, then there's the small town payroll stuff. We should do well." Trevor replied.

Michael pulled onto the freeway and drove north, he drove at a high speed to get there quicker. "You know, I've been thinking about you, Trevor. Your lifestyle." Michael told Trevor. "Oh have you? Really?" Trevor asked in response. "Yes I have. People always try to label you. Maniac, psycho…" Michael said. "….friend, industry leader." Trevor added in. "In some ways you defy categorization. But then." Michael said. "What?" Trevor asked. "Think about it. Where you live…" Michael replied. "Sandy Shores, you precious ass. I'm sorry there ain't a place nearby to get your colonics." Trevor responded. "Right, but why are you here?" Michael asked. "It's off the grid. We're away from it all. It's somewhere real and authentic. This is America, and real people ain't been priced out yet." Trevor replied. "Yeah, well. What if it gets gentrified?" Michael asked. "Then I'll fucking move." Trevor replied. "Okay. What about the way you dress?" Michael asked. "What about it? I don't give a shit what I wear." Trevor replied. "No no, if you don't give a shit, you wear clean clothes that fit. See yours are a little out there a little wacky." Michael explained. "Whatever is in the shop is what I get. Jesus. What is this?" Trevor asked. "It's not the absence of taste, T. It's the opposite of taste." Michael replied. "You should be a stylist." Trevor said in response. "Then there's the tattoos, the hair, the hair, the weird music, the niche drugs, the everything." Michael explained. "What the fuck are you talking about?" Trevor asked annoyed. "You…Are a hipster!" Michael finally said as he drove into Paleto Bay. "What?" Trevor asked. "You're a hipster." Michael said again. "I hate hipsters." Trevor said in an angry quiet tone. "Classic hipster denial." Michael teased. "I abhor hipsters. I eat them for fun." Trevor replied. "Hipsters love saying they hate hipsters." Michael told Trevor. "Well, I really fucking do!" Trevor shouted defensively. "Self hatred. Common hipster affliction." Michael replied. "What because I'm out here away from the Bean Machines, and the bankers?" Trevor asked. "You're gentrifying. Soon, the skinny jeans will turn up. Then the skinny lattes, and then the bankers. And you'll be somewhere else starting the cycle all over again. You're not the classic garden variety hipster, but you are what hipsters aspire to be. You, Trevor, are the proto-hipster." Michael said with a smile. "I don't kow what you're talking about. I don't agree eith what you're saying. You're trying to wind me up, but I'm very, very angry, and I want this conversation to stop right away." Trevor replied. "Hipster." Michael said once more. "Fuck you, fuck you Michael. Say it again." Trevor yelled. "I made my point, I'm not a sadist." Michael replied as he stoppe at the bus stop, they parked and waited for Lester.


	25. Chapter 25: Surveying The Bank

**This chapter takes more out of "The Paleto Score Setup" As a disclaimer I do not own Grand Theft Auto or it's characters, GTA is property of Rockstar Games. I do own Stephanie.**

Chapter 25: Surveying The Bank

Trevor and Steph sat on the park bench while Michael stood and waited for Lester, Steph was on her phone texting Franklin, and Trevor was throwing rocks at Michael. "Cut it out." Michael told Trevor after a rock hit him. Trevor threw another one, it hit Michael in the side of his face. "I'm gonna break your fucking fingers if you don't knock that shit off." Michael threatened Trevor. "Please do, alright, you'd alleviate the boredom." Trevor replied. The bus pulled up and the doors opened, the three approached the bus awaiting Lester. He got off the bus wearing a red button up shirt, and blue jeans. He looked at Michael and Trevor, Steph looked at him while he stood there. "Hey." Michael said. "Hey." Lester replied. "Hey." Trevor added in. "Welcome to paradise." Stephanie said sarcastically. "Come on, car's this way." Michael told Lester before walking towards the car. "It's dry out here." Lester complained. "Don't worry brother. Steph will take care of all your moisturizing needs." Trevor said calmly. Steph slapped him in the back of the head in anger as they walked to the car. Trevor opened the front passenger door for Lester. "Shall we?" Trevor asked politely. "Might as well get started." Lester replied. They all piled into the red Declasse Premier, Michael started it up and started driving towards the bank.

"Okay, let's take a look at this bank." Lester told Michael. "We'll go to the front of the bank. Clock the entrance. If the paperwork's correct, the alarm will be a relic. We should be in and out before the local PD knows what's happening." Lester said as Michael neared the bank. Michael drove through Paleto Bay, he made a left and approached the bank entrance and parked. "That's the entrance to the bank. Nothing special. Take us around back." Lester told Michael. "Okay." Michael replied before putting the car in drive. "There's an empty lot behind. No one should pay attention to us back there." Lester told Michael as they approached the intersection. "I like it. The place is remote. It's got the right amount of foot traffic. This'll do." Michael replied. "Let's check out the alarm to be sure." Lester told Michael. Michael turned right and pulled into the empty lot, he parked his car again. "It's not ideal." Lester said looking at the alarm. "It'll cost more to break that system then the score's gonna pay." Lester told them. "Then we're gonna have to find a new score." Michael replied. " No, this is the score." Trevor told them. "What are our options?" Stephanie asked. "It's a dumb idea, but we could trigger the alarm. See what kind of response they throw out." Lester replied. "That is a dumb idea." Michael added in. "Hey you heard the man, shoot the sucker." Trevor told Michael. "Fuck you." Michael replied. "Jesus, I'll do it." Stephanie said before grabbing her pistol and getting out of the car.

Stephanie aimed at the alarm and pulled the trigger, the alarm went off and she got back in the car. "Okay, I brought my police scanner. Drive us to the gas station opposite the bank. And we'll monitor chatter." Lester told Michael. "Alright." Michael replied as he drove to the gas station. Michael drove across from the bank into the has station and parked, a man riding a red PCJ-600 parked at the gas station as well, the rider got off the bike and walked into the store. "This is Paleto Bay security services frequency, we have a code thirty adam. Alarm going off at Blaine County Savings Bank. All cars in the area, please respond." A voice on the scanner said. "Paleto cars three, six, nine, and one will be there in fifty seconds." Dispatch replied. "Roger that. Four units. Backup team at station is available." The voice said. "They've dispatched four cars in sixty seconds, and more on standby. And there isn't even a thirty victor for shots fired. This is a real headache." Lester told the group. "What do you got on the clock?" Michael asked. "Forty seconds." Trevor replied. "This is Paleto security, any updates on that code thirty adam? Backup ready to mobilize." The security dispatch asked. "This is not normal. The response is oyt out of proportion." Lester said. "The cops in this county are dirty. And the alarm just went off on their piggy bank." Trevor told Lester. "This is them. What is that a sixty-seven second response time?" Lester asked. "Four cars. More on the wings." Michael said. "Bad cops guarding dirty money. Fuck how many, we can take this." Stephanie said in a semi excited tone.

Four police cars pulled up in front of the bank, every cop quickly exited their cars and entered the bank. "Wait right here, we'll see if anything about their routine suggests a weakness." Lester told them. "Paleto radio, this is Paleto Car Three. We have a code twelve, false alarm. Possibly triggered intentionally." A cop said on the radio. "Roger that, we're gonna set up checkpoints on the Great Ocean Highway and the Senora Freeway. Car to car searches and record checks." The security dispatch said. "Checkpoints? Searches? Fuck that! I ain't getting caught because Lester needs a wheelchair!" Trevor said in a panicked tone before exiting the car. Trevor got on the bike and sped down the street, he got off the main road and crossed through Mount Chiliad with Michael following him. Michael tried to pass Trevor but Trevor ke0t swerving in his way, finally Michael gave up and just let Trevor race him through the mountains. Trevor beat Michael back to the meth kitchen, Trevor got off his bike laughing. "What took you so long?" Trevor asked in a childlike voice. "Had to let you win." Stephanie replied tapping him on the shoulder

They walked upstairs into the room outside the kitchen, Trevor opened up his mini fridge gagging at the smell. Trevor pulled out a bowl of stew and put it in the microwave. "Michael, man. Your blood sugars are low. I'm making you some leftovers." Trevor told Michael. "No thanks." Michael replied. Trevor put the bowl down in front of Michael, Michael looked at the stew and sighed in disgust. "What the fuck is that?" Michael asked pointing at the food. "What? It's…an eyeball. It's probably not even human." Trevor replied taking a bite. "Unless, the gas station job." Trevor said. Stephanie gagged at the thought of Trevor eating human remains. Lester set the board up and looked at it, Michael stood up and walked to the board. "So I think our little experiment showed that the response will ne too quick to beat, and too strong to walk through. That means you got to face the cops head on." Lester told them. "Dirty cops." Trevor added in. "….the dirty cops head on." Lester said. "Head on? Man, I don't know." Michael said in a discouraged tone. "You'll be prepared. Convoys carrying military hardware past near here to get to Fort Zancudo. I propose hijacking one, and using the hardware to get an edge on the locals. I can get you the exact details of the shipment when we're done here. You won't be there lpng Paleto Bay is well, a bay. So you're a street away from the water where Franklin will be waiting with a boat to get you outta there. I know none of this is ideal, but it's the only way I can see of you taking the score, and providing for your FIB paymasters." Lester explained. "Fine. We need personnel?" Michael asked. "Just a gunman. He'll ne taking on the cops with you, so my advice, choose someone good." Lester replied. Michael looked through the list of gunmen, it was between Norm Richards who had the lowest skill and least experience, Packie, Chef who was Trevor's cook for his meth lab, and Gustavo Mota. "Think about my boy Chef, consummate professional." Trevor told Michael. "I think you should choose Packie, he did good at the jewel store." Steph told Michael. "I'll give Packie a chance next round. I'll pick Chef this time." Michael replied. Steph was disappointed at Michael, but she kept it hidden. "This really the guy you want?" Lester asked. "Yeah, that should do." Michael replied. "Ill get the equipment together, Michael you reach out to Franklin, Trevor. You do what you do, and Steph you prepare you'll be in the shit with these guys." Lester told them. "Roger that." Steph replied. "Alright I'm gonna go." Lester told them. "Do you wanna bunk with us? It's tight om space but we can fit you in." Trevor asked. "No I'll jus stay at a hotel." Lester replied. "Suit yourself." Trevor said before putting the human stew back in the fridge. "C'mon I'll give you a ride." Michael told Lester. Trevor started feeling sick, Steph watched at he puked on the floor. "Nice." She said before leaving.


	26. Chapter 26: Investing The Take

**For this new chapter I skipped the Paleto Bay Bank job out of fear that the dialogue and action is re used from the game even with my OC's involvement. So here is the next chapter of Grand Theft Auto: Stephanie's Story.**

Chapter 26: Investing The Take

Stephanie made a total of $447,000 from the Paleto bank job, she was happily rolling around in the money on her bed of the hotel room. Packie sat up on the bed snorting lines off the dresser, Steph sat up and did a line as well, "Packie I'm rich!" She said excitingly. "Not rich babe but very well off, you shoulda seen the score I took from a bank in Liberty City, I was loaded after that. New Comet, good booze and expensive chop every night. Good times." Packie replied. Steph picked up some of the money and smelled it, she loved the smell of money. "I should invest it, maybe find a business to launder it." Steph said. "Smart, not my choice but it's your dough." Packie replied before taking a drink of whiskey. Stephanie grabbed up all the money and put it away, she got on Packie's lap and started straddling him. "Sorry Michael didn't bring you in on the job, Trevor really wanted his meth cook to be in on,it." Steph said before kissing Packie. "It's cool babe, there'll be other scores." Packie replied. They made love on the bed and passed out from the drugs and alcohol, Steph woke up the next morning feeling like hell from her hangover. She got out of bed and got dressed in a leather mini skirt, thigh high heeled boots, and a black tank top, she grabbed her purse and phone and called Trevor. "Yeah?" Trevor asked sounding like he had just woken up. "Hey, I got an idea. I'm here in Paleto Bay, come meet me at the hotel." Stephanie said before hanging up the phone.

She grabbed the money out of the drawer beside the bed and put it in her purse. She then walked outside to spot Lester walking back to his room, he saw her and waved. "You still here?" She asked him. "Yeah, if I leave right after the score they'll think I'm apart of it. I gotta stay here until suspicion dies down." Lester replied before going back into his room. Steph sat outside and waited on Trevor, he drove up in his truck and parked. "Why did you call me to cone out here?" He asked. "So I was thinking, I wanna invest my money into something worthwhile. A business, a place to launder my money and where you can push your stuff." Steph replied. "Like a front, I gotcha. I know just the place, hop in." Trevor said starting his truck. Stephanie got in the passenger side and sat his purse down, she lit a joint to help her hangover as Trevor drove. "So there's this nightclub here in Paleto Bay, not much to look at and it's not profitable in liquor sales. But, if we sell my meth out of it we both can make our money back in no time." Trevor explained. "Sounds good what's the name of it?" She asked. "The Hen House, I used to peddle meth out of it with my ex Jenna all the time before I killed a guy in there and got banned. Place is for sale now should be worth checking out." Trevor replied.

He pulled up in front of the nightclub and parked, he and Steph got out of the truck and looked at it. "This place looks like a shithole." Steph told him. "It just looks that way, a little paint some new lights on the sign this place will be booming. Plus, tweakers don't give a shit how the place looks as long as it's a good place to party and fuck. Call Dynaty8 and get the realtor out here." Trevor replied. Steph nodded and pulled out her phone, she dialed the realtor who answered. "Hello?" He asked. "Yes I'm Stephanie Ross, I'm calling about the bar in Paleto Bay you have for sale. Can you come out here and show me around?" She asked him. "Yeah sure, I'll be right there." He replied hanging up. Steph put her phone back in her purse and looked at Trevor. "He coming out?" He asked her. "Yeah, he'll be here in a few." Steph replied. Trevor walked over to her and put hos hand on her shoulder, he and her looked at The Hen House. "Think of the money we'll make here." Trevor told her.

The realtor pulled up, he had long hair combed to the side, a mustache, and wore a suit with a white shirt and black tie, he had two rings on his right hand and a wedding ring on his left. "Hi, Sam Johnston. Dynasty 8 Realty. You must be the buyers." Sam said holding out his hand. Stephanie shook his hand and he reached out for Trevor. "As a rule I don't shake hands with yuppies." Trevor said in response to his handshake offer. "Of course." Sam replied pulling his hand back. "So, let's you and your uhh father step in here." Sam said. Sam unlocked the door and walked into the nightclub, Steph and Trevor followed behind him. The bar looked okay, a little dusty and dirty, chipped paint on the walls and broken lights. "As you can see, the current owners gave up the upkeep on this place. They looked at it as a money sink since it was only pulling in $980 a week. Cost of electricity and liquor was too much to keep it on its feet." Sam told Steph. "Sounds like what I'm looking for, I have enough to purchase and renovate it. I have big plans on bringing in more customers." Stephanie replied. "Oh yeah, when we get done with the place there'll be more money coming in then we'll know what to do with." Trevor added in looking at the interior. "So you're interested, I got the deed right here. Can I say we got a deal?" Sam asked opening his briefcase. Stephanie reached into her purse and pulled out her checkbook, she wrote Dynasty 8 a check for $80,000. "Here you go." Stephanie said handing him the check. Sam put the document in front of her and she signed, Sam put the check and the document back in his briefcase. "Congratulations, you are now the official owner of the Hen House Ms. Ross." Sam said with a smile. Steph squealed in excitement and hugged Trevor, Trevor hugged his daughter back and smiled at their new money making venture.


	27. Chapter 27: Working The Club

Chapter 27: Working The Club

Stephanie and Trevor spent a week working day and night renovating the club, they fueled on coffee and meth to stay up. Steph was strung out and exhausted from her drug induced labors, while Trevor was happy go lucky singing work songs. "You make me wanna shout! Throw my hands up and shout! Throw my hands back and shout!" Trevor sang as he finished painting the wall. "Trevor, enough." Stephanie said annoyed. "Oh, sorry boss." Trevor replied sarcastically. "Why are you so fucking chipper? You hate manual labor." Stephanie asked him. "Because I am about to make a shitload of money selling my meth out of this place, not to mention all the ass that will be coming here to sit on Uncle T's lap." Trevor replied with a creepy smile on his face. "Unless their on your shit, they won't be too interested in an old bald guy with a hygiene problem." Steph said with a smile of her own. "Oohhh, barsh." Trevor said calmly. They finished painting and replaced the lights, after the renovations were done they cleaned up and opened. Stephanie put up a new sign on the marquee "Under New Management, reopening tonight. Drinks half off!" she sighed at her work and went inside.

Steph had 9 hours to kill before opening, she grabbed her stuff from her office and walked back outside. She got in her car and drove to the hotel, parked and got out. Steph walked to her hotel room and opened the door, Packie was sitting on the bed doing rails. "Hey." She said. "Hey, the bar done?" He asked her. "Yeah, we're opening tonight. I gotta sleep and shower, I feel like shit." She replied. "You look like it too." He said. Stephanie was offended by his comment, she grabbed the mirror his coke was sitting on and threw it against the wall. "Are you fucking crazy!?" He yelled at her. "Yes I'm fucking crazy, when my side man tells me I'm ugly!" Steph replied before punching on him. Packie backhanded her across the face knocking her down, he grabbed her by her hair and picked her up. He tied her hands to the bed and she was face down, Packie pulled her shorts and panties down before taking off his belt. He swatted Stephanie 10 times on her perfect behind, she screamed in pain and kicked at him. When Packie ran out of steam he stopped and untied her, Steph hugged up to him crying. "I'm sorry baby." She said between sobs. "Me too babe." Packie replied holding her.

Steph and Packie got high and passed out, when she woke up she felt like crap. She got out of bed and took a shower, she got dressed in her leather mini skirt, black tank, and black open toed heels. Steph walked out of the bathroom and grabbed her stuff, she walked outside and got into her car. Steph drove to the club and parked in front, she got out of the car and walked inside to open up. She turned on the lights and the sign, she started getting drinks ready for the customers. Trevor walked in the club, he carried a duffel bag in his hand. "What's in the bag?" Stephanie asked. "Only the finest crystal San Andreas has to offer, courtesy of Chef. I'm gonna peddle this stuff while you get the patrons loaded, you'll get a cut at the end of the night." Trevor replied. "Got it." Steph said nodding. Trevor looked at her face, it was starting to decline from the drugs. "You need to take it easy on the dope, you're too young to look like you're forty." Trevor told her. "Don't tell me how to live my life, you're the biggest addict I've met." Steph replied defensively.

Ru

They opened up the club, all the party animals in Blaine County filled the club. Patrons were at the bar drinking Stephanie's signature drink Mind Fuck, it was a concoction made up of various liquors and spirits with coconut juice, sugar, and ground up crystal. Trevor peddled his product out of the bathroom where he made a killing selling his meth. Packie walked in the door, he looked around at all the people in the club before walking towards Steph at the bar. "Hey gorgeous!" He said with a smile. "Hey you." She replied. Packie sat at the bar and looked at her. "What'll it be?" She asked him. "What do you recommend?" Packie asked in response. "Try this drink I invented, itscalled Mind Fuck." She replied. "Alright." Packie said. Steph poured him a glass from a pitcher she made and slid him the glass, he chugged the drink down and slammed the glass on the bar. "Damn that's strong!" He shouted. "It's got a secret ingredient." Steph said smiling. As she smiled she used her tongue to play with her top teeth. "What's that?" He asked. "Crystal." Steph replied with a giggle apparently buzzed herself.

A man wearing a blue flannel shirt, jeans, and work boots walked up to the bar and slammed the bar with his fist. "Hey skank, two beers." He told her. "Hey watch your fucking mouth to her." Packie said standing up. "Oh sorry." The man said sarcastically before shoving Packie to the ground. "Little guy." He added in before laughing. Packie kicked the man in the balls making him curl over, he then stood up and grabbed a beer bottle. Packie broke the bottle over the guy's head before stabbing him in the throat with the broken bottle. "What the fuck Packie!" Steph asked in a hysterical tone. "He started it." Packie replied looking at Steph. Trevor walked up to the bar after seeing the dead man. "I'll get rid of this no problem." He told them. "You, grab a mop and clean up the blood. People won't wanna get high at a business with people getting killed." Trevor told Packie. Trevor grabbed the body by it's legs and carried him off, Packie and Steph looked at each other confused. Stephanie grabbed a megaphone and stood up on top of the bar. "Okay everyone go home, the club is closed for the night!" She shouted. Packie turned off the stereo as she told the patrons. Everyone started walking out the door, leaving Steph and Packie to clean up the mess.


	28. Chapter 28: Getting Noticed & Turned Out

Chapter 28: Getting Noticed and Turned Out

Stephanie had been running The Hen House for a week, Trevor only came in three out of the seven nights, as he was courting Patricia the remaining four. Packie had taken up a job as the bouncer of the club after his fight with the local redneck, Steph remained as the bartender and sold Trevor's product while keeping some for her drink and personal use. They had opened up the club yet again and were busy as usual, local patrons partied it up in the club, dancing, drinking, and getting high. Stephanie showed a lot more skin as she only wore a golden string bikini and golden open toed heels, her perfect body had all the men's tongues hanging out. Packie stayed in the corner to keep the drunks at bay, Steph had poured 10 glasses of Mind Fuck across the bar before pouring herself a giant glass and downing it. Steph yelled and took off her bikini top and threw it across the room, she then got on top of the bar and started dancing sexy to the rock music that played "What's Your Name?" by Lynyrd Skynyrd. "That's what I'm talking about!" Packie yelled from across the room. Two men tried to grab Steph and ended up fighting each other over her, Packie stepped in and slammed one's mouth onto the bar breaking off seven of his teeth. The other guy pulled a knife and stabbed at Packie, Packie dodged the knife and took it from the guy's hand, he then hit the man with the butt of the handle before stabbing him in the knee cap. Packie grabbed the two men and drug them to the door, he threw them out and walked back in shutting the door behind him

A man walked into the club, he wore a white suit with a red tie, and a white cowboy hat, and white boots. He noticed Stephanie on the bar dancing, he walked up holding out a stack of hundred dollar bills and put them down her thong bikini bottom. Steph smiled at him and winked before bending over and flipping her hair, she raised back up and got down off the bar. "What'll it be?" She asked him. "Glass of bourbon dollface." He replied. "Coming right up." She said with a smile. Stephanie poured his drink and laid it in front of him. "I'm Jimmy Pigg, and you are?" He asked her. "Stephanie Ross." She replied. "Well Stephanie, you are fine. How would you like a job?" He asked her. "Depends, what is it?" She asked ij response. "I run an adult entertainment and escort service, you look like you could be a great candidate for my venture. You interested?" He asked her. "Sounds hot." Steph replied. Pigg reached into his coat and pulled out a business card, he handed it to Steph. "Call me I'll set you up with a job." Pigg told her. He drank his bourbon and walked out the door, Packie approached Steph at the bar. "Who was that guy?" He asked her. "A guy who owns a porno business, he wants me to work for him." She replied. "Something sounds fishy about it, he looks like a pimp." Packie told her. "I'll be fine, I could be big doing this." She said while pouring more drinks.

The next day Stephanie woke up, she looked over at Packie who was still asleep. Steph grabbed the business card Pigg gave her off the table, she then grabbed her phone and dialed the number. "Yeah?" Pigg's voice said into the phone. "It's me Stephanie from the bar, I'll take the job." She replied. "Good girl, come to my place of business in outside of Paleto Bay. Proccopio Truck Stop." He told her before hanging up. Stephanie put on her blue ruffled mini skirt, pink tube top and pink open toed heels before walking out the door, she got in her car and left the hotel. She drove through Paleto Bay and to the truck stop, when she arrived she put the car in park and got out. Steph walked to the entrance and entered the truck stop. The inside was an ugly interior, wallpaper peeled off the nicotine stained walls, the floors were dirty, and the smell of stale sex lingered in the air. Pigg walked in from the back, Steph looked around in disgust. "Hey party girl." He said as a Cuban cigar dangled out of his mouth. "Hey, so what now?" She asked him. "I got a guy in back who's all ready for you, go and get to work." He said as he walked towards the door. He slapped Steph on the ass as he exited.

Steph walked in the back where a bald overweight man with glasses and a red beard waited, there was no camera so she could only assume he was soliciting. "You the girl?" He asked. "Yes." Stephanie replied before gagging at his terrible odor. "I got $750 here, I want the whole special." He told her. "Okay. What's the whole special?" Stephanie asked. "Strip down and stand on the glass table." The man replied. Stephanie turned around and walked out, Pigg had returned inside the building and caught Steph trying to leave. "Whoa there, where you going little lady?" He asked grabbing her arm. "No way am I gonna fuck that nasty perve." She replied. Pigg slapped her across the face, Steph grunted in pain. "You don't have a choice, now get in there and do what you're told." Pigg commanded Steph. "Fuck you!" Steph yelled before pulling her arm from his grip. Pigg grabbed her by her hair and kidney punched her, Steph fell to her knees gasping. Pigg used his other hand and took off his belt while holding onto her hair with his right hand, he swatted Steph fourteen times on her butt and back. Stephanie sobbed in pain at the force of the man's blows. "Get in there now!" Pigg shouted before bringing Steph to her feet and shoving her towards the back room. Steph nodded as she wiped her eyes, she knew now to do what Pigg said. She walked towards the back room where the pervert was waiting.


	29. Chapter 29: Carrying On

Chapter 29: Carrying On

Stephanie spent the next few days in servitude to Pigg, she worked her nights at The Hen House welted and in pain from Pigg's belt. She winced in pain as she walked behind the bar serving drinks, every once in awhile she'd rub her welted ass. She wore her blue ruffled denim mini skirt and thigh high boots, along with a pink ruffled tube top. Her hair was down and flowing freely, she served the patrons drinks and took their tips. Trevor walked in the door, he held a duffel bag surely full of his product. He sat at the bar and looked at Steph, she looked back and approached him. "What'll it be?" She asked him. "Gimme a beer and a shot of bourbon." Trevor replied. Steph nodded and turned around, she reached into the cooler and grabbed a long neck bottle of Pisswasser. She opened the bottle and reached it to Trevor, when Trevor took the beer from her hand she poured him a shot of Mount Up Bourbon Whiskey. Trevor took the shot and chugged the beer, he threw the bottle on the floor breaking it. "Hey! What the fuck?" She asked in an irritated tone. "What?" He asked in response. "Don't make a mess in here, grab a broom and clean it." She told Trevor. "Sooorry." Trevor replied sarcastically.

Trevor swept up the mess, he emptied the dustpan full pf broken glass into the garbage. Pigg walked in the bar, wearing his signature white suit and cowboy hat. Trevor noticed him amd sighed in disgust. "Fucking asshole, you know I'm surprised he's still breathing. Fat fuck is a pimp, beats on his girls. Real scum." Trevor told Steph. "Really?" Steph asked playing stupid. "I had to put a beatdown on him once, I stiffed a girl of his and he broke her jaw. I broke his nose for that." Trevor told her. Pigg approached the bar, he sat beside Trevor. "Trevor Philips, the Blaine County Psycho." Pigg said with a smile. "James Madison Pigg, the fattest fuck in San Andreas. What do you want?" Trevor replied with hostility. "Just want to check on my latest acquisition here." Pigg replied pointing at Steph. "Are you kidding? She's too smart to get roped up in your shit." Trevor said ignorantly. "It's true, done broke her in with my belt. Little cunt will do exactly as she's told now." Pigg replied. Trevor stood up and pushed Pigg, Pigg chuckled and opened his coat revealing a .44 Magnum Revolver. "Now now, we don't want things to get physical." Pigg said in a cocky tone. "Right Peaches." Pigg said winking at Steph. Trevor was unarmed at the moment so he sat back down, Pigg drank Trevor's shot of whiskey and spit it out on the floor. "See you soon babygirl." Pigg said before turning around and leaving.

Trevor looked at Steph. "I should take MY belt to you for getting involved with that fat snake, he and Michael would get along quick." Trevor said in a seething angry tone. "He said he shot porn, I thought I'd be famous." Steph replied. "Well you're not, you're a sex slave to the goddamn hog of Paleto Bay. I thought you'd have more brains in your noggin to fall for his shit. All those fucking drugs." Trevor vented. "How do I get out?" She asked him. "You got a gun, me, and that Irish junkie. We can end Pigg if we wanted to." Trevor replied. "What do you have in mind?" Stephanie asked leaning over. "First we rob the fat fuck, then we torch his whorehouse. You're gonna be our inside girl, get the Irishman and meet me at my kitchen. We'll come up with a plan." Trevor replied. Trevor chugged his beer and sat the empty bottle on the bar, he then turned around and started his nightly dealing of his meth.

After they closed the club, Steph, Trevor, and Packie was in the office. Trevor had a heist plan set up on the board, he and Steph went over the plans. "Okay, so here's how this will go down. Steph, you go in like normal and do your shift. Try to entice Pigg to sampling the goods, he'll no doubt take you into his office. I had Chef cook up a special concoction that'll put him out, you pour you and him a whiskey. Put the stuff in his drink and he'll be out like a light. Me and Packie will take out the guards and sneak our way around back. You open the backdoor into Pigg's office for us, I slit Pigg's throat while Packie bombs the safe containing his ill gotten gains." Trevor told Steph. "That just might work. How much you think he has in his safe?" Packie asked Trevor. "I don't know, at least a million." Trevor replied. "It's not the most lucrative score but it's definitely the most noble." Trevor explained to them.

Stephanie walked into the building like normal, she wore a rebel flag bikini and red open toed heels. Pigg saw his newest acquisition and smiled, he walked over to her and slapped her sore bottom. "Hey sweetie cakes looking good." He said with a smile. "Why don't we go into your office so you can get a better view." Stephanie replied with a smile of her own. Pigg took her by the hand and lead her into his office, he threw her on the couch and locked the door. Stephanie stood up and Pigg grabbed her by het arms. "I didn't say you could get up sugar." Pigg said playfully. "Let's have a drink first, something to get our libidos going." Stephanie replied. Pigg sat in the chair at his desk, Stephanie poured them both a glass of Mount Up bourbon. She grabbed the bag of powder out of her bikini top and opened it, she poured the powder into a glass and it dissolved instantly. Steph grabbed the glasses and handed one to Pigg. He chugged the glass and burped after it was finished, he stood up and grabbed Stephanie by her hair. He threw her back onto the couch and unzipped his pants, before he could continue he passed out on the floor.

Trevor and Packie had made their way through the backyard of the building, they had taken out the guards with suppressed pistols. Trevor found the backdoor and waited on Steph, she opened the door letting them inside. They walked through the brothel and into Pigg's office, Packie placed a sticky bomb on the safe. Trevor grabbed Pigg from behind, he was about to cut when he saw Steph. "You know what, you do it. It'll be poetic justice." Trevor said handing Stephanie the knife. She did the deed, Pigg's blood was all over the floor. They left the office and Packie set off the bomb, the safe door swung open. Trevor, Packie, and Stephanie looked at the stacks of cash and gold bars that laid in the safe. Packie stuffed the duffel bag full of money, when the safe was cleaned out they left the office. Two of the prostitutes saw Pigg dead in his chair, they screamed in excitement. "Freedom!" They started shouting running out of the building. Stephanie, Packie and Trevor got in Trevor's truck, they went back to the club where they divided up the money.


End file.
